A New chapter
by dragonjun
Summary: Side by side, Love and Pride, this is a new chapter of their story... "Kami dikenal sebagai mahluk yang tampan hanya karena memiliki ini." Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya. Yep, mata itu sungguh membuatnya gila. Hermione bisa tertegun melamun hanya dengan melihat mata Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 1.**

Semua keinginannya telah tercapai. Apa yang dia inginkan, dambakan tercapai sudah. Mungkin keberuntungan dari situasi yang terjadi, tapi Merlin, semua ini akhirnya terjadi. Hermione akan menjadi istrinya, Alexander akan tinggal bersamanya. Draco berharap bahwa ketika hal ini terjadi, dia akan terpuaskan dari obsesi? Tapi tidak.

Satu minggu setelah Hermione menerima lamarannya, mereka melakukan perjanjian pernikahan atau pertunangan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Theo dan Daphne dulu. Dan pernikahan akan dilakukan setelah masa berkabung selesai, atau tepat 31 hari setelah meninggalnya Theo. Walaupun tidak bisa secara penuh mengambil hak asuh Louise dari Mr Greengrass namun pertunganan mereka sah untuk menganti ayah baptis Louise kepada Draco. Pertunangan itu dilakukan dengan sederhana dan tanpa perayaan hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang datang di hari pembacaan wasiat Theo ditambah Ginny Weasley dan suaminya minus Greengrasses.

Hermione bahkan menentang bahwa mereka mengadakan pesta untuk pernikahan mereka. Hal yang menyulut ketidakpuasan Lucius. Entah apa motif ayahnya, tapi dia tidak setuju jika pernikahannya itu tidak ada perayaan. Lucius berpendapat, bagaimanapun pernikahan seorang Malfoy harus diadakan dengan meriah, yang ditolak oleh Hermione.

Tapi berkat diskusi yang panjang, Hermione setuju untuk mengadakan pesta walaupun tidak sebesar yang diinginkan Lucius, namun cukup besar menurutnya, sebagai perasaan terima kasihnya pada Draco karena telah mengambil hak asuh Louise dari tangan Mr Greengrass, juga karena Hermione merasa kasihan pada Draco yang hampir memohon padanya. Jauh di lubuk hati Hermione tau, bahwa Draco masih mengharapkan pengakuan oleh ayahnya, Hermione bisa melihatnya.

Satu masalah setidaknya bisa terselesaikan. Tentu saja Draco sudah memprediksi bagaimana marahnya Mr Greengrass ketika mereka bertemu di kementerian tadi. Betapa murkanya Mr Greengrass mendapati bahwa dia tidak bisa mengelola atau mendapatkan harta Theo. Mau tidak mau, Draco berfikir bahwa mungkin Hermione mempertimbangkan dengan matang kenapa dia tidak menginginkan kabar pernikahan mereka diketahui banyak orang sebelum kesahan akan hak asuh Louise jatuh ketangan mereka.

Draco bisa memprediksi bahwa jika saja Mr Greengrass mengetahui pertunangan mereka lebih awal, dia akan melakukan upaya pecegahan yang akan menggagalkan rencana mereka walaupun itu sulit. Tapi sekali lagi itu bukan berarti tidak bisa terjadi, bukan?

Dan setelah perdebatan yang panjang, mereka sepekat pernikahan mereka diadakan di Malfoy Manor. Itupun karena Draco mengalah untuk Hermione yang menentang keras keinginan Draco, lebih tepat ayahnya, sebagai penerus keluarga Malfoy, sudah menjadi tradisi untuk tinggal di Malfoy Manor setelah menikah. Dan jelas Draco tidak ingin tinggal di Nott Estate, sehingga jalan terbaik adalah di salah satu Mansion yang dimiliki keluarga Malfoy.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Draco pada Adrian.

"Untuk saat ini, ya. Aku bisa meneruskannya lusa, setelah pernikahan kalian," jawab Adrian sambil merapihkan berkas-berkas yang baru saja Draco tanda tangani.

Hermione mengeliat resah di tempat duduknya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Draco pada Hermione lembut.

Hermione mengangguk.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, berpamitan kepada Padma, Adrian dan juga James. Hermione mengkuti Draco. Hampir semua orang yang mereka lewati di jalan keluar dari kementerian melirik mereka. Sebagian yang merupakan teman seangkatan mereka, atau yang samar-samar mengetahui kisah mereka di masa lalu. Draco menduga bahwa akan ada gosip yang akan mereka bicarakan paling tidak 1 bulan ke depan, ditambah mungkin, berita pernikahan mereka besok.

Setelah mereka keluar dan ditempat untuk berapparate, Draco mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hermione, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang sedang mencuri pandang pada mereka. Menghela nafas, Hermione mengambil tangan Draco, yang langsung menariknya dalam pelukan dan mereka menghilang.

Sesaat setelah menginjakan kaki di gerbang pintu Malfoy Manor, Hermione menyentak melepaskan diri, Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju bangunan, Draco mengikuti dari belakang.

"Malam ini beberapa tamu akan berdatangan dan menginap," kata Draco.

"Aku tau!" jawab Hermione.

"Hermione..." panggil Draco. Hermione tidak menjawab, Draco masih mengikutinya di belakang. "Hermione, kita akan menjadi suami istri. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita bisa lebi-"

"Bukankah kita sudah membuktikan bahwa kita bahkan tidak bisa menjadi teman, kau tidak perlu banyak berharap," kata Hermione memotong.

"Aku tau. Tapi tidakkah sebaiknya kita memiliki hubungan yang baik. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita selalu bertengkar. Tidak akan baik untuk Alexander mengetahui orang tuanya bertengkar, juga Louise," kata Draco menarik tangan Hermione. Membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Hermione menatap Draco miris, ini sulit untuknya. Walaupun dia yakin bahwa dia mencintai dan menyayangi Theo sepenuh hati, tapi keberadaan Draco yang terus menerus ini seperti badai yang memaksanya untuk selalu mengingat dan mulai merasakan lagi gairah yang hilang. Hermione yakin sedikit lagi dan dia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta lagi pada Draco. Hal yang sedapat mungkin dia hindari, karena dia merasa bersalah pada mendiang theo, seakan apa yang sudah dilaluinya bersama Theo itu tidak memiliki makna, juga karena dia merasa tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Draco lagi, dia tidak mempercayai pria ini untuk menambatkan hatinya lagi, bagaimana kalau dia melukainya? Dan melawan perasaan seperti ini adalah hal yang berat.

"Baiklah," jawab Hermione kalah. Draco tersenyum dan mencoba mengambil tangannya, namun Hermione menarik tangannya. Draco tetap tersenyum, tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaannya, dan tangannya malaah kebelakang punggung Hermione membimbing wanita itu untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Hermione memperhatikan bahwa Malfoy Manor tidak sama dengan terakhir kali dia mengingatnya. Walaupun dindingnya tampak terbuat dari batu, tapi kesan suramnya sudah menghilang. Malah terasa nyaman dan menyambut, bukan hal yang Hermione harapkan, mengingat dia dan Theo perlu mengganti semua dekorasi dan perabotan di Nott Estate agar tampak diterima.

Sepanjang lorong utama itu terpajang foto-foto berbingkai besar, di bagian kanan dan kiri, atas hingga bawah hampir menutupi dinding lorong. Anehnya, Hermione tidak mengingat meliht lukisan ini ketika pertama kali dia menginjakan kaki di Malfoy Manor. Mungkin karena situasi saat itu sehingga dia tidak menyadarinya. Foto pertama yang dia lewati menampakkan seorang pria sekitar 40-50 tahunan dengan wajah aristrokat dan berambut hitam legam, tampak sangat tampan dengan matanya yang biru terang bersurai keperakkan ciri khas Malfoy. Hermione menjatuhkan tatapannya ke bawah bingkai yang menunjukan nama pria itu, Arman Malfoy I, 1066. Hermione terbelalak.

"Hello, lady!" sapa lukisan.

"Hai," jawab Hermione canggung. "Kau-"

"Yep, aku generasi Malfoy pertama yang mendirikan Malfoy Manor di Wiltshire," jawab Arman Malfoy.

Hermione agak takjub mendapati Malfoy generasi pertama itu. Selain cara menyapanya yang sangat ramah dan Gentelment juga senyum yang dia berikan.

"Kau tidak pirang!" Kata Hermione memperhatikan.

"Tentu. Itu bukan yang di turunkan untuk keturunan Malfoy. Kami cukup bangga dengan-," Arman si lukisan menunjuk matanya dan tersenyum kembali. "Kami dikenal sebagai mahluk yang tampan hanya karena memiliki ini."

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya. Yep, mata itu sungguh membuatnya gila. Hermione bisa tertegun melamun hanya dengan melihat mata Alexander.

"Aku melihat, bahwa keturunanku yang baru saja tiba, juga memiliki mata yang sama," katanya lagi menyambut.

Hermione tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Kau ramah," kata Hermione.

"Tentu, Lady," kata lukisan Arman. "All Malfoy have charm for the beautiful Lady, like you!"

"Ya, dia selalu ramah," jawab Draco menggelengkan kepala.

"Why?" tanya Hermione terngiang lukisan Walburga Black di Grimmauld Place.

"Karena... karena.." Draco mencoba menjawab ragu.

"Karena aku tidak sama dengan mereka yang menjalankan House of Malfoy beberapa abad belakangan ini," jawab Arman.

"Ap-"

"Oh, diam kau kakek tua," teriak salah satu lukisan di bagian tengah lorong.

Hermione terkejut dan melangkah mundur, namun langsung membusungkan dada lagi, angkuh.

"Oh, Lady. Jangan menghakimiku seperti yang lain," kata Arman menatapnya.

Hermione berjalan menghampiri lukisan yang berteriak tadi, melirik pada bagaian nama.

"Nicholas Malfoy," kata Hermione lirih melirik kepada si lukisan penyihir. Penyihir itu menaikkan alis menantang. "Diketahui sebagai penyebab beberapa kematian muggle yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya, tetapi tidak bisa dibuktikan dan terlepas dari segala tuduhan, tentu saja adalah telur busuk yang tidak patut dibanggakan," kata Hermione mengejek.

Mata si Nicholas lukisan mendelik mendengar ejekan Hermione dan berteriak menyeramkan. Mungkin kalau saja dia bukan sebuah lukisan. Maka Sir Nicholas akan langsung mencekek Hermione sampai mati. Draco dengan sigap, menarik Hermione ke belakangnya. Hermione tidak memperdulikannya dan Draco sambil menggelengkan kepala takjub. Dan lukisan Arman Malfoy I, berteriak "Jangan menganggap kami sama, Lady. Kau perlu banyak bicara denganku,

"Oh, I see. Ternyata kaulah permulaan keluarga ini menjadi busuk," komentar Hermione. Draco mendorong Hermione agar tidak lebih jauh mengejek, dan beberapa lukisan sudah mulai berteriak marah, terutama di bagian lorong yang akan mereka lewati. Tapi dengan angkuh Hermione kembali berjalan sambil sesekali melirik pada nama lukisan itu, Draco mengikuti.

Hermione kadang memberikan sedikit komentar, "Sama busuk," pada lukisan Brutus Malfoy. Atau beberapa keturunan Malfoy yang namanya sudah pernah dia baca. Namun kemudian hampir mendekati tengah lorong, Hermione berhenti pada sebuah lukisan.

"Oh.. Kau pirang! Kalian tidak pirang dari awal?" tanya Hermione penasaran menengok pada Draco di sampingnya dan menatap lukisan Septimus Malfoy, yang juga mendelik jijik padanya.

"Yep. Kami mulai pirang sejak Septimus Malfoy menikah dengan Ella Lovegood," jawab Draco.

Hermione tidak yakin apa dia pernah membaca silsilah keluarga darah murni dengan benar. Dia pernah membaca beberapa nama Malfoy yang terpandang, atau memiliki peranan dalam komunitas sihir. Tapi tidak silisilah mereka, siapa menikah dengan siapa. Dan informasi ini agak menakjubkan untuknya.

"Apa-"

"Ya. Kalau kau melihat silsilah kami, tidak ada satupun keluarga sacred twenty-eight yang belum pernah kami nikahi," jawab Draco hampir jijik.

Hermione agak menarik diri mendengarnya.

"Termasuk Weasley?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk.

"Wow," kata Hermione kembali berjalan tidak tau harus berkomentar apalagi. Hermione kemudian behenti hampir di ujung lorong yang memperlihatkan tangga besar menuju lantai dua. Berdiri di depan tiga lukisan yang tidak bergerak di ruangan itu, lukisan Lucius, Draco dan Alexander.

Hermione memandang lukisan Alexander penuh sayang. Betapa wajah putranya tampak tersenyum dan begitu polos, amat kontras dengan banyak lukisan yang menampilkan wajah angkuh dan congkak. Hermione bersyukur karena anaknya tidak memiliki rambut pirang seperti kebanyakan lukisan yang ada. Tapi coklat keemasan. Dan latar belakang lukisan yang seperti tanah lapang, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum melihatnya.

Draco memperhatikan dengan teliti dan juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Hermione, walaupun mereka tidak saling bicara.

"Ayo.." kata Draco lalu mendorong Hermione untuk kemudian menaiki tangga. "Kalian akan menempati sayap kanan selama kalian di sini. Kamar Potter dan Weasley yang akan tinggal malam ini juga ada di sayap barat. Dan setelah pesta pernikahan besok malam," kata Draco sambil menunjukkan ke arah sayap barat.

"ini kamarmu, yang depan sebelah sana kamar Alexander dan Louise," kata Draco menunjuk kamar seberang kanan. "Jenna bilang lebih baik tidak memisahkan mereka. Kamar Jenna ada di depannya, kalau dia membutuhkannya. Dan setelah pesta pernikahan kita besok malam, kau akan pindah ke kamar ku di lorong sebelah kiri," tambah Draco agak merona.

Hermione hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Papa!" sapa Alexander menyapa Draco dari pintu kamarnya.

Alexander berlari mendatangi mereka, namun berhenti malu, tapi Draco berlutut untuk bicara dengannya.

"Xander, jangan berlarian di dalam ruangan!" tegur Hermione.

"Yes, Mummy!" jawab Alexander.

"Papa, di kamarku ada gawang yang sangat besar untuk bermain bola, tapi kata Jenna aku tidak boleh bermain di dalam kamar, apa kau mau bermain denganku? Aku melihat di luar jendela, ada tanah lapang dekat rumah kaca," kata Alexander

"Tentu, bagaimana dengan Louise? Apa dia tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu dia ikut, Mummy, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Alexander lagi.

Hermione menggeleng. "Apa aku boleh untuk tidak ikut, badanku terasa pegal," kata Hermione.

Alexander mengangguk, namun wajah kecewanya tetap terlihat.

Jenna keluar menggandeng Louise. Draco meminta Louise pada Jenna. "Kau ingin ikut dengan kami?" tanya Draco pada Louise dan Louise mengangguk meminta turun, dan menyambut tangan kakaknya.

"Biar aku saja, kalau kalian tidak keberataan," kata Draco pada Jenna dan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk memberi izin. Draco dan kedua bocah itu pergi ke arah taman belakang untuk bermain bola, sedangkan Jenna mengikuti Hermione memasukki kamar barunya. Gaun yang akan dia kenakan ada di manakin di sudut ruangan. Tampak elegan dan indah, dan itu membuatnya sedih. Pernikahan dengan Theo di lakukan dengan sangat sederhana. Beberapa teman sekolah dan tetangga, dan beberapa karyawan di perusahan Theo yang tidak begitu besar di Perancis.

"Jangan bersedih, Hermione," kata Jenna mengelus pundak Hermione.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar, Jenna?" tanya Hermione menaruh tasnya di meja rias. "Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

Jenna mengeleng. "Hermione, aku menyayangi Theo seperti putraku sendiri, tapi apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu tidak bisa dibilang tidak salah. Tapi maafkan aku karena aku selalu berada di pihaknya, bagaimanapun aku ingin dia bahagia, dan bersama kalianlah dia bahagia," kata Jenna.

"Aku tidak menyesal menikah dengan Theo. Kau jangan pernah berpikir sebaliknya, Jenna," kata Hermione membela diri.

"Dan aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu," kata Jenna, ikut duduk di sofa dekat dengan jendela. Dari situ mereka bisa melihat Draco, Alexander dan juga Louise bermain bola, Narcissa berdiri di salah satu tempat duduk di taman melihat mereka.

"Tapi aku mengenal kalian berdua lebih baik dibandingkan kalian masing-masing. Aku mengerti itu, Hermione," kata Jenna.

"Jenna! Kau mengenal keluarga Malfoy?" tanya Hermione mengingat terakhir kali mereka pernah bertemu.

"Ya," kata Jenna sedih.

Hermione memandangnya meminta penjelasan.

Jenna menghela nafas. "Ayahku adalah Kakak dari Abraxas Malfoy!"

"Ab- kau sepupu dengan Lucius?" tanya Hermione mendelik kaget.

Jenna menggangguk. "Aku squib, Hermione."

"Aku tau, tapi tak pernah aku berpikir atau mengingat bahwa Malfoy memiliki keturunan selain satu garis keturunan dalam satu generasi," kata Hermione mengingat.

"Tentu saja, itu seperti kutukan kau tau. Ayahku hanya memilikiku. Dia meninggal tanpa keturunan lain. Mungkin kau akan berpikir bahwa ini adalah mitos namun prasangka mengenai kemurian darah bukanlah hal tiba-tiba saja muncul," kata Jenna.

Hermione menunggu.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu, hal-hal yang perlu kau ketahui, ketika kau menikah dengan darah murni," kata Jenna.

"Please, aku sudah menikah dengan Theo hampir 5 tahun," kata Hermione.

Jenna menggeleng. "Theo memang darah murni, tapi dia tidak berlaku seperti itu, tidak setelah perang mungkin. Dan dimana kau sekarang, kau hampir kehilangan Louise karena hukum bodoh darah murni. Tapi kali ini, kau akan menikahi Malfoy, dan siapa yang lebih tau dari pada aku?" Tanya Jenna.

Hermione merenungkannya, memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Jenna.

"Arman Malfoy bukanlah seorang yang memilih kemurnian darah. Ibunya adalah muggle. Tapi pada masa lalu, penyihir tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh muggle. Dia mengikuti ayahnya untuk hijrah ke inggris, walaupun mungkin keturunan Malfoy masih bisa kita temui di Perancis, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah mereka semua adalah penyihir. Di inggris, tidak jauh berbeda dengan di perancis. Mereka menjaga kerahasian dan hidup dalam sebuah komunitas yang lebih kecil. Komunitas itu biasanya di pimpin oleh satu keluarga yang mendominasi, yang kita sebut sacred twenty eight. Seperti keluarga Potter, mereka adalah darah murni sebelum Harry Potter lahir, namun mereka bukan sacred twenty eight," kata Jenna.

Hermione mengangguk mengetahui kisah itu.

"Mereka menjadi darah murni, bukan karena mereka membenci muggle, tapi keaadan yang membuatnya. Mereka tidak bisa atau sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan muggle, sehingga pernikahan antara penyihir dan muggle sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi. Pertunangan ataupun perjodohan antara komunitas yang satu dan yang lain agar keturunan kami dapat berkembang, sampai akhirnya terbentuknya kementerian sihir dan juga Hogwarts. Itulah yang menyatukan komunitas yang satu dengan yang lain, dan semakin berkembang ilmu sihir, kami mampu menciptakan mantra-mantra untuk menghidari muggle juga mendirikan beberapa tempat tersembunyi yang tidak bisa di datangi muggle, bahkan di tengah-tengah wilayah mereka, seperti kementerian, diagon alley dan juga st Mungo."

"aku sudah tau tentang sejarah itu, Jenna," kata hermione memaksa. Dia mungkin bisa mendiktekannya langsung dari awal sampai akhir.

Jenna menggelengkan kepala. "Tentu, dear," kata Jenna. "Tapi mungkin banyak yang tidak kau ketahui mengenai darah murni. Mereka punya peraturan sendiri, lebih tepatnya mereka menggunakan perjanjian-perjanjian lama yang berlaku untuk mereka. Dan kebanyakan menggunakan 'blood magic', mereka yang disebut sebagai darah penghianat bukan karena mereka pro-muggle, tapi mereka yang meninggalkan cara-cara lama yang sudah dianggap terlalu kuno. Itulah yang membuat hukum darah murni, masih kuat sampai sekarang. Ironisnya, hukum mereka yang menjawab prasangka mereka tentang kemurnian darah." kata Jenna sabar.

"Ya seperti anak-anakku, menggunakan 'blood magic' tidak berarti mereka menggunakan sihir hitam, Walaupun kebanyakan, iya," komentar Hermione.

"Kau benar. Ternyata walaupun anak-anakmu adalah darah campuran, hukum mereka tetap berlaku, tidak serta merta hilang karena mereka darah campuran membuktikan bahwa darah kita sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda, karena hukum mereka menggunakan darah sebagai pengikat," jawab Jenna.

"Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" Tanya Hermione tidak sabar.

"Dear, menjadi bagian keluarga Malfoy kau tidak boleh buta dan tak tau apa-apa, terutama dengan masih adanya Lucius. Aku lupa tepatnya kapan, tapi dulu sekali salah satu keturunan Malfoy menyukai seorang gadis penyihir yang terlahir dari keluarga Muggle. Tapi karena dia hidup dalam masyarakat muggle. Para muggle menghindari gadis itu, menganggap gadis itu aneh dan terkutuk," kata Jenna.

Hermione mengangguk. Dia sudah menduga hal seperti akan terjadi pada tahun-tahun gelap, bahkan dia membacanya di sejarah sihir.

"Gadis itu lari dari desanya dan kemudian di temukan dan ditolong oleh penyihir yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Malfoy. Dia dilatih dan menjadi penyihir yang hebat. Namun kemudian salah seorang keturunan Malfoy menyukainya, tapi gadis itu sudah jatuh cinta pada pria lain, pria yang menolongnya. Gadis itu kemudian menikah dengan pria yang dicintai, tapi pernikahan itu tidak bertahan lama. Suaminya kemudian meninggal dengan misterius dan tragis, dan anak yang dikandungnya pun mati sebelum dilahirkan. Gadis itupun mati bunuh diri, tapi tidak sebelum dia memberi kutukan pada keluarga Malfoy, bahwa semua keturunan perempuan mereka akan dilahirkan sebagai squib," kata Jenna sedih.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau-"

"Sebenarnya itu adalah kabar angin. Namun sejak kematian wanita itu, setiap perempuan yang dilahirkan dari keluarga Malfoy adalah seorang squib. Dari situlah kabar itu bermunculan, gosip yang paling mungkin adalah wanita itu menggunakan darahnya untuk mengutuk keluarga Malfoy," lanjut Jenna.

Hermione merenungi cerita itu. Dia merasa sedih untuk wanita itu, walaupu dia tidak mengenalnya.

"Sejak itulah keluarga Malfoy sangat menentang keberadaan penyihir kelahiran muggle dan membuat propaganda untuk mendukung suara mereka. Keluarga malfoy juga dirugikan dengan kutukan itu. Mereka tidak lagi memiliki garis perempuan untuk dinikahkan pada kelompok penyihir lain. Dan anggota komunitas mereka menjadi semakin sedikit, itu juga salah satu alasan yang mendorong agar komunitas sihir bersatu. Kemudian berkembang seperti yang kita ketahui sampai saat ini. Itulah kenapa nama Malfoy sangat berpengaruh di komunitas sihir, bahkan meskipun secara luas mereka mengetahui keterlibatan keluarga Malfoy dalam peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang terjadi. Mereka tetap dapat menjaga reputasi mereka sampai saat ini," kata jenna lagi.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Dia menyadari betapa besar pengaruh nama Malfoy dalam komunitas sihir, jauh sebelum dia berpikir untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. "Bagaimana mereka bisa, maksudku bagaimana mungkin selama ini keluarga Malfoy bisa hanya memiliki keturunan pria?" tanya Hermione sedikit takjub dan penasaran.

"Nanti Hermione, kalau kau menikah dengan Draco. Maka dalam upacara yang mereka lakukan, kau akan diberi minuman dimana minuman itu akan membuatmu imun terhadap kromosom x," kata Jenna.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ramuan seperti it-," kata Hermione berpikir, jidatnya berkerut berpikir keras kemudian matanya membulat dan dia menutup mulutnya. "Itu sungguh jahat," kata hermione bergetar. "Untuk menghindari menghasilkan squib. Mereka memilih untu-"

Jenna mengagguk. "Aku cukup beruntung bisa hidup. Ibuku melahirkanku dengan susah payah dan meninggal ketika aku lahir. Walaupun, dulu sekali ayahku sangat berharap bahwa aku bukanlah squib, tapi aku masih ingat betapa kecewanya dia. Kakekku menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkanku di tinggalkan di dunia muggle ketika aku berusia 8 tahun. Hampir bersamaan dengan Alexander, waktu itu dia berusia 11 tahun, tepat ketika dia tidak mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts. Ayahku meninggal tidak lama dari itu. Dia mengunjungiku beberapa kali sebelum jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Dan kau bisa mengetahui ceritanya setelah itu. Abraxas menjadi penerus keluarga Malfoy dan mereka mencoba menghilangkan jejak bahwa mereka memiliki seorang anak lain yang memiliki squib," Jenna menjelaskan.

Hermione tidak sadar bahwa dia menangis. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega meninggalkan anak mereka untuk di asuh orang lain sedangkan mereka bergelimpangan harta? Apa begitu besar reputasi untuk di pertahankan?

"Apa Draco mengetahu-"

"Aku yakin tidak. Itu sudah ada dalam buku keluarga Malfoy yang diturunkan kepada penerus mereka. Ayahkulah yang seharusnya menjadi penerus keluarga Malfoy karena dia anak tertua. Dia menceritakan padaku dan meminta maaf sebelum dia meninggal. Lucius mengetahuinya, tapi Narcissa tidak mengetahuinya, begitu juga Draco sebelum dia menjadi kepala keluarga," kata Jenna menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku Jenna," kata hermione.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui hal itu. Apapun yang kau pilih aku akan selalu mendukungmu," kata Jenna.

 **AN/ Hello, aduh agak lama nih dari update terakhir tapi semoga ngk basi ya. abis selesai UTS jadi agak sibuk. hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Terima kasih untuk responnya dan sorry for long waiting.**

DcherryBlue, Guest elfitri, izumi,ZIKHO,aL, alexis, Andreanibebe, Guest, Kya Potter: akhirnya ini update

Nay: baca chapter ini

Swift: terima kasih

 **A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 2.**

Hermione menatap wajahnya di cermin. Dia hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajahnya tampak cantik sekali, bahkan dia tidak menyangka setelah melahirkan dua anak dia masih bisa memakai baju pengantin itu. Dia tidak begitu ingat selalu merawat diri, dia cukup berterima kasih karena menjadi Healer membuat tubuhnya tetap terjaga, bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita ingin terlihat cantik.

Bajunya yang putih keperakan sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, tapi dia yakin akan sangat bagus jika bersanding dengan draco yang pucat. Hermione teringat ketika dia menikah dengan Theo, tidak banyak tamu yang datang hanya beberapa kenalan di universitas dan kolegan Theo. Upacaranya cukup sederhana, bahkan mereka menikah di gereja muggle. Pernikahan mereka bukan pernikahan sihir, bukan pernikahan yang akan dia lakukan bersama Draco.

Alexander menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbeda. Hermione memiringkan kepalanya sehingga mereka bisa saling menatap.

"Kau cantik, mummy," kata Alexander.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hermione berjalan menghampiri putrannya dan berjongkok untuk agar sejajar dengan Alexander.

Alexander. "Sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih, aku yakin. Lalu kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang?" tanya Hermione

Alexander memberengut. "Kenapa kau berdandan? Biasanya kau akan berdandan jika aku yang memintanya?" tanya Alexander.

"Hem, karena aku akan menikah. Wanita yang akan menikah harus berdandan dengan cantik," kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari pada biasanya kau berdandan," kata Alexander merengut.

"Ya suatu saat nanti ketika kau menikahi seorang wanita, dia akan berdandan sangat cantik untukmu," kata Hermione.

"Jadi kau berdandan sangat cantik karena papa?" tanya Alexander, tapi Hermione mengenali nada suara itu. Putranya merasa cemburu.

Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku berdandan sangat cantik, untukmu juga untuk louise. Supaya jika fotoku masuk ke koran, kalian tidak malu, karena aku terlihat cantik," kata Hermione.

"Benarkah?" tanya Alexander bingung.

Hermione mengangguk. Alexander ikut mengangguk.

"Mummy, kenapa Daddy tidak pulang? Apa kita akan terus menginap di rumah ini?" tanya Alexander.

Hermione menahan nafas, dia akan menangis melihatnya.

"Daddy tidak akan pulang, dia sudah berada tempat yang indah. Dekat dengan tuhan," kata Hermione lembut mengusap rambut putranya.

"dimana? Kenapa kita tidak ke sana juga? Kenapa Daddy pergi ke sana?" Tanya Alexander. Hermione mengerti walaupun keberadaan Draco menutupi lubang yang ditinggalkan Theo, tapi Theo tetaplah ayah yang membesarkan anak-anaknya.

"Di sana adalah tempat yang indah sekali. Jika kita sudah ke sana, maka kita tidak bisa kembali. Tapi tidak sembarangan orang bisa ke sana. Kita perlu mendapatkan tiketnya terlebih dahulu. Dan Alexander juga mummy belum mendapatkannya," kata Hermione mencoba menjelaskan.

"Dan Daddy sudah?" tanya Alexander.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin ke sana," kata Alexander. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Dan kau juga jangan pergi ke sana Mummy."

"Bagaimana jika tiketnya datang?" tanya Hermione.

"Kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin pergi tanpamu, juga louise, jenna," kata Alexander. "dan Papa," kata Alexander kemudian.

Hermione agak terkejut mendengarnya. Begitu cepat Alexander dekat dengan Draco kadang membuatnya takut.

"Jadi kau dan Papa sangat baik?" tanya Hermione.

Alexander mengangguk. "Yep, dia teman baikku. Dia pintar menggambar, dia bisa bermain bola, dan dia suka MU," kata Alexander ceria.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Satu hal yang tidak bisa diubah dari seorang Malfoy adalah cara mereka memikat wanita. Bahkan Hermione yakin bahwa walaupun Alexander masih kecil tapi dia berbakat alam memikat wanita. Jauh berbeda dengan Louise, walaupun putranya sama manisnya, tapi louise tidak dengan cepat menarik hati. Kau perlu mengenalnya, dia kemudian akan terbuka dan baru kau akan menyukainya. Teman-temanya bisa menjadi saksi.

"Herrmione kau siap?" tanya Harry

Hermione mengangguk dan mengandeng Alexander.

.

.

Kemeriahan pesta perkawinan mereka tidaklah semeriah hati mereka masing-masing. Draco menatap istrinya yang memberikan senyum terpaksa. Draco merasa bersalah karena ternyata pernikahan mereka tidak sesederhana yang di inginkan Hermione.

Upacara pernikahan mereka sangat elegan dan cantik. Hermione terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaunnya. Rambutnya terurai menampilkan gelombang cantik. Draco bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Hermione begitu sangat cantik. Draco tau bahwa Hermione cantik, tapi dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa bisa secantik ini. Atau mungkin karena bukan itu yang membuat Draco mencintai Hermione. Mereka hanya berdansa satu kali sebagai formalitas, karena setelah itu Hermione meminta untuk duduk. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, hampir dua jam duduk dalam diam, memberi senyum pada tamu yang menghampiri dan memberikan selamat.

Perlahan Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan mengenggamnya. Wanita itu protes namun Draco tidak melepaskannya, yang kemudian membuat wanita itu menengadah kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan!" kata Hermione tegas.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak akan pernah," kata Draco keras kepala. Dia malah mengumam mengikuti irama lagu dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya.

"Kau menyebalkan," kata Hermione.

"I love you too," jawab Draco. Draco tau bahwa Hermione sedang memandangnya, mungkin terpukau. Dia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia pernah mengatakan mencintai Hermione sebelumnya.

"Draco, selamat atas pernikahnmu," kata Daphne menghampiri mereka, dan kemudian memberikan ciuman pipi kiri dan kanan.

"Terima kasih, daphne," jawab Draco. Daphne sudah dia anggap adik sendiri, bahkan hubungan mereka tidak terganggu dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Daphne sama kehilangan Theo, tapi dia masih punya hati untuk mengambil pengasuhan Louise.

"Selamat, mate," kata Blaise. Draco hanya mengangguk dan memberikan pelukkan singkat.

"Selamat Granger," kata Daphne membeerikan senyum, namun Hermione hanya memberinya senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Melihat itu Draco mencoba mencairkan suasana. "terima kasih sudah datang, aku tau kalian sibuk dan undangannya mendadak," kata Draco.

"Tenang mate, tentu kami akan datang. Terutama aku ingin melihat Mrs. Malfoy yang baru, bukan begitu Granger?" tanya Blaise.

"Tentu, Zabini," kata Hermione dinggin.

"Katakan padaku Granger. Apa kau begitu maniak pada darah murni? Setelah Theo kemudian Draco?" tanya Blaise mengejek.

Sebelum hermione sempat menjawab, Draco dengan dinggin berkata.

"Sekali lagi kau menghina istriku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu, Blaise."

"Tenang mat, aku hany-"

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan," kata Draco mengeretak. Draco merasakan bahwa tanggan Hermione sedikit menariknya. Blaise menganggukkan kepala sedikit, kemudian mengajak Daphne meninggalkan pasangan pengantin itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Hermione berbisik.

Draco melotot tak percaya. "Kau istriku, Hermione. Sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu, termasuk dari hinaan orang-"

Hermione tertawa mengejek, "Kau yakin, tidak terlambat?"

Draco menahan amarahnya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang suci karena terlalu sering menahan amarah. "Hermione, aku minta maaf. Dengan apa yang aku lakukan dulu. Aku berjanji padamu, bukan? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku minta maaf karena aku terlambat, tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh."

Hermione menatapnya tidak nyaman. Draco menangkup kedua pipi Hermione dan memijatnya sedikit dan berbisik "Walaupun kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Theo, tapi aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku. aku berjanji padamu aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi aku akan, sedikit demi sedikit aku akan mengumpulkannya lagi."

Hermione membalasnya dengan senyum menyeringai melepaskan tangan Draco dari pipinya, "Kau harus sangat bersabar."

Mata Hermione mengatakan bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan Draco. Mata itu berusaha untuk menolaknya. Draco mengerti bahwa jalannya masih sangat panjang untuk mendapatkan hati Hermione kembali, tapi dia yakin Hermione masih mencintainya.

"Darling," panggil Narcissa dan Jenna menghampiri mereka. "Darling, sudah waktunya kalian mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tamu-tamu. Dan setelah para tamu pergi, kalian bisa ke ruangan kerja Lucius. Satu lagi tradisi keluarga yang perlu kalian lakukan," kata Narcissa lembut.

"Baiklah, Mother."

Setelah menutup acara dan semua undangan pergi, tentu setelah memastikan Alexander dan Louise sudah tidur di kamar mereka. Keduanya tampak lelah dengan banyaknya orang yang hadir dan tidak biasa berada pada keramaian. Draco membawa Hermione ke ruang kerja ayahnya, mungkin hanya perasaaannya saja, tapi Draco merasa bahwa ada yang berbeda dari ruang kerja ayahnya yang biasa. Auranya terasa berbeda.

"Mother? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Draco penasaran.

Lucius dan Narcissa sudah berada di ruangan itu menunggu mereka. Narcissa tersenyum menyambut mereka, sedangkan Lucius tampak dingin seperti biasa. Hermione bergidik di sampingnya, tapi penuh tekad, yang Draco tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Draco mengikuti arah pandang Hermione, di atas meja di belakang punggung ayahnya. Ada kuali kecil di atas tungku yang masih menyala dan asap mengepul di atasnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Son. Ini hanya tradisi yang biasa di lakukan oleh pengantin baru Malfoy. Ini ramuan yang diberikan secara turun-temurun. Kalian hanya perlu memberikan darah kalian ke kuali itu dan ramuannya akan sempurna setelah itu kalian bisa meminumnya, cukup setetes," jawab Narcissa.

"Dan itu ramuan apa?" Tanya Draco, alis nya naik tidak percaya.

"Ramuan untuk kesuburan dan kesehatan. Tradisi terus menurun, cepat berikan darah kalian dan selesaikan segera. Kalian pasti tidak sabar melanjutkan malam pengantin kalian," kata Lucius menyeringai.

Draco merasa wajahnya panas. Dengan enggan dia menggoreskan tongkat sihir ke jarinya untuk mengambil darah dan memasukkannya ke dalam kuali. Asap biru mengepul setelah darah itu masuk ke dalamnya. Draco menengok kepada Hermione, memberinya kesempatan untuk memasukkan darahnya.

"Hermione," panggil Draco pelan. Tapi Draco merasa ragu ketika wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata yang menyala. Apa yang salah? Apakah Hermione menolak melakukan tradisi ini? Ini bukan sebuah hal yang besar, bukan begitu?

Hermione memandang pada Lucius dingin.

"Kesuburan? Kesehatan?" tanyanya lirih. Kemudian Hermione berpaling pada Narcissa. "Berapa kali kau mengalami keguguran, Narcissa? Apakah itu kesuburan yang dibutuhkan? Dan apakah kau semakin sehat setelah itu? Tidak juga. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco menarik tangan Hermione membuat wanita itu melihatnya. "Ini hanya tradisi biasa. Tidak bisa kah kita menyelesaikannya segera tanpa keributan?" pinta Draco lebih tak ingin ada pertengkaran. Dia bosan dengan perselisahan yang terjadi dengan ayahnya karena pernikahan ini. Dia lelah dengan pertentangannya dengan Hermione. Lebih, dia tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya yang mendukung dan membantunya sehingga akhirnya dia bisa menikahi Hermione.

"Kau pikir ini hal yang sederhana? Hidup tidak semudah yang kau impikan, tuan muda Malfoy!" kata Hermione membuat Draco membeku. Draco bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam suara Hermione. Bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada kemarahannya waktu Hermione menamparnya dulu.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab Lucius? Bukankah kau tau ramuan apa itu! Dan kau masih ingin memberikannya padaku? Pada putramu?" Tanya Hermione mendesis.

"Apa ini? Dari mana kau mengetahui kalau aku pernah mengalami keguguran? Lucius?" Tanya Narcissa menyela pada Hermione dan Lucius.

"Aku minta maaf Narcissa, tapi suamimu yang terkasih yang bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih baik," jawab Hermione menantang Lucius.

Keduanya saling menatap benci. Mungkin jika hanya mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu, mereka akan saling mengacukan tongkat dan mantra-mantra sudah bertebrangan saling beradu.

"Bicth," kata Lucius mengeram.

"Father," kata Draco memperingatkan, bahkan dia tidak sadar ketika dia sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada ayahnya, hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi seperti tidak peduli dengan semua tensi yang semakin tinggi, Hermione malam membalas. "Bastard. Kau bisa tenang. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan sexual dengan Draco, Kau tidak akan memiliki cucu perempuan squib. Tapi jika hal itu sampai terjadi, aku lebih baik memiliki anak seorang squib dibandingkan meminum ramuan itu, kenapa? Karena itu adalah hukuman karena menikahi keluarga terkutuk ini," kata Hermione dingin, membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Draco masih merasa syok dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Telingganya mungkin tidak mendengar dengan benar apa yang di katakana Hermione tadi. No sex, squib, ramuan, apa ini semua? Merlin sedang bercanda dengannya. Tapi keheningan itu di pecahkan oleh suara pecahan kuali dari ramuan yang ada di atas meja.

Narcissa mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke meja dimana kuali di atasnya. "Mum," bisik Draco.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan hal itu padaku, Lucius?" tanya narcissa lirih.

Draco tidak pernah melihat ibunya menatap ayahnya seperti itu. Marah dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Dan ayahnya menatap ibunya dengan memohon, hal yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya Narcissa," kata ayahnya, yang Draco dan Narcissa tau adalah kebohongan.

"Walaupun kau tidak tau dulu, tapi kau tau sekarang. Dan kau mencoba membuatku melakukannya pada Draco? Kau gila," teriak ibunya di ikuti dengan suara ledakan yang Draco ketahui kemudian ayahnya sudah terjungkal ke belakang menabrak rak buku dan ibunya ke luar ruangan dengan menangis.

"Bersedia menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Draco memandang ayahnya.

Lucius berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh dan menyibak setetes darah di sudut bibirnya. Memberikan pada Draco sebuah buku tua kulit biru usang. Draco menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Lebih baik kau membacanya sendiri," kata Lucius ke luar dari ruangan mengikuti istrinya.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi seakan sebuah lelucon aneh untuknya. Mengambil wiski api dari rak, meminumnya segelas penuh Draco mulai membuka buku itu dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

Draco menyelesaikan buku itu dengan cepat, kurang dari satu jam. Hanya berupa catatan tangan berisi kutukan yang ada di keluarga malfoy, beberapa nama keturunan mereka yang squib dan ramuan yang membuat mereka terlindungi dari generasi wanita.

Tidak pernah dia merasa bahwa akan tiba waktunya dia membenci di lahirkan dari keluarga Malfoy. Hal yang tidak dia rasakan bahkan ketika keluarganya terbukti bersalah karena telah menjadi pengikut pangeran kegelapan.

Dia bisa memahami perasaan ibunya. Dia tau bahwa ibunya mengalami keguguran tiga kali sebelum mengandung dirinya. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak ada ramuan itu, mungkinkah Draco memiliki tiga kakak perempuan? Atau mungkin dia tidak pernah di lahirkan? Bukankah itu sangat kejam?

Perlahan Draco kembali ke kamarnya. Hermione sudah tidur di salah satu sisi ranjang mereka. Baju pengantin yang dia kenakan tadi sudah tergantung di salah satu sudut ruangan. Rasanya ini semua lucu. Harusnya ini adalah malam pengantin untuknya, bukan begitu? Tapi nyatanya ini adalah malam paling menyedihkan untuknya.

Dia tidak membayangkan akan dengan cepat berbaikan dan membuat Hermione jatuh cinta lagi padanya, dan mengkonsumsi pernikahan mereka, menjadi pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Keluarga malfoy biasanya hanya memiliki satu keturunan pria dalam satu generasi. Draco tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa mungkin dia memiliki keturunan lagi selain Alexander. Tapi setelah semua kejadian ini, dia menjadi memikirkan, bagaimana jika dia memiliki anak perempuan. Berambut pirang sepertinya tapi keriting seperti Hermione, senyumnya yang polos seperti Alexander. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan itu bukan?

Bahkan kalau seandainya dia bisa dan kemudian anak itu menjadi squib, bagaimana dengan putrinya? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja hidup diantara keluarganya yang memiliki kekuatan sihir, putrinya pasti akan merasa terasing dan sedih. Atau apakah dia akan mengikuti tradisi dan tega meninggalkannya di dunia muggle? Hermione pasti tidak akan setuju dan dirinya sendiri mungkin tidak akan pernah tega. Bahkan dia masih tidak sanggup membayangkan Alexander yang di besarkan pria lain, bukan dirinya.

Draco merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Melepas sepatunya, jas dan dasinya, Draco merangkak menaiki ranjang tanpa memberikan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lelah. Menarik selimut dan menutupinya ke tubuhnya, Draco ragu menatap punggung Hermione, sebelum akhirnya memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

Hermione mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukkannya. Istrinya belum tidur dan nampaknya tidak bisa tidur juga. Tapi Draco tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau bilang, kau tak akan memaksa," kata Hermione.

"Please, hanya malam ini saja," kata Draco tetap memeluk Hermione.

Hermione tampaknya memahami apa yang sedang di rasakan Draco, dia bisa merasa ada air yang membasahi pundaknya. Dan tanpa sadar dia mengusap rambut Draco sampai pria itu tertidur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan review:**

Ayuniejung: kita lihat disini ya apa dia yakin.

Kia Potter, elfitri, alexis,rerenis18, phoenix59, swift: ini lanjutannya, maaf kalau kelamaan menunggu

Puma178: ya keajaibain, maybe magic will work.

Andreanibebe: dingin ya? memang saya mau membuat Hermione yang dinggin, tapi kemudian mencair.

aL: hehe *wink *wink

O: jadi ngk papa ya kalau draco di cuekin. Sekali-kali *eilface

Mmachi: thankyou

Hayaaeeh: duh kamu...

 **A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 3.**

Hermione mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia sangat mudah marah dan kesal. Bahkan terhadap hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting. Sedikit saja tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya rasanya kesal bukan kepalang. Baru saja dia memarahi Katie karena dia melakukan kesalahan kecil dalam mencatat data pasien yang sedang di tangani.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuatnya berhenti mondar mandir.

"Masuk," kata Hermione.

Sahabatnya itu datang dengan senyum cerah.

"Hermione!" teriak Celline. "Aku baru mendengar kalau hari ini kau sudah masuk kerja. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Celline memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Baik," jawab Hermione membalas pelukkan Celline.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan kemudian dua cangkir teh panas tersedia di atas meja.

"Jika aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, maka aku akan mengatakan _You're need shag senseless!"_ kata Celline bercanda tapi melihat reaksi Hermione cangkir yang sudah hampir mencapai mulutnya turun dan dia kembalikan ke meja. "Merlin, aku benar!"

Hermione mengecap dan mengambil cangkirnya, mencecap tehnya dan berhenti untuk berpikir.

Dia baru menikah dengan Draco selama dua minggu, tepatnya 16 hari. Draco membawa mereka ke bagian utara inggris dimana salah satu property Malfoy berada. Tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Tapi rumah itu tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Hermione.

Rumah yang sekarang mereka tinggali merupakan rumah yang cukup besar, tapi tidak sebesar yang Hermione bayangkan sebagai rumah seorang Malfoy. Rumah itu hanya memiliki 4 kamar tidur, dengan ruang keluarga yang cukup besar, ruang tamu, ruang makan yang terpisah dari dapur dan beberapa kamar kecil untuk peri rumah.

Rumah itu cukup nyaman, sangat nyaman malah. Halamannya cukup besar seperti the Burrow, kemudian ada danau dibagian lain rumah, Draco sering berenang di sana mengajari Alexander dan Louise. Walaupun rumah mereka cukup terisolasi dan jelas mereka tidak memiliki tetangga, menjadi seorang penyihir tentu merupakan keuntungan tersendiri dan hal itu bukanlah hambatan.

Mungkin yang terucap tanpa sengaja oleh Celline ada benarnya. Dan itu merupakan perubahan besar yang sangat signifikan, bagi kehidupan seksualnya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak malam pengatin mereka yang mengerikan. Draco tidak pernah mencoba merayunya untuk melakukan hubungan sex, namun dengan mereka tidur di satu ranjang, entah bagaimana Hermione akan terbangun dengan Draco yang memeluknya dengan erat. Dan yang paling membuat frustasi adalah bukan Cuma dirinya yang terbangun, tapi juga salah satu anggota tubuh Draco yang lain.

Hermione tidak bisa menyalahkan, karena hal itu normal. Terutama Draco adalah pria Normal dengan aktifitas seksual yang aktif. Draco-pun tampak sama frustasi dengannya. Terkadang ketika situasi lebih buruk lagi,ketika Draco memelukknya begitu erat dan mulai menggosokkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hermione tanpa sadar. Hermione akan pura-pura tertidur hanya untuk menghindari, Draco akan mengerang dan terbangun frustasi kemudian langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama sebelum keluar.

Mereka saling menghindari pembicaraan itu, hal yang membuat canggung. Hermione jelas cukup angkuh untuk mengatakannya, ini merupakan hal yang tidak dia kuasai. Terlebih setelah deklarasinya di malam itu ketika dia menyakinkan Lucius. Dulu ketika dia masih bersama Draco, aktifitas seksual mereka selalu di inisiasi oleh Draco. Hermione adalah gadis yang percaya diri, namun di bagian ini dia merupakan gadis yang pemalu dan Draco adalah pria pertamanya. Dan mereka selalu melakukannya ketika ada hal yang mereka rayakan, ada suatu momen yang perlu diingat. Hal itu menjadi special dan indah.

Bersama Theo, Hermione sudah menanamkan pada dirinya sendiri. Sehingga dia tidak menuntut atau berekspektasi tinggi mengenai hubungan seksual.

"Oh merlin, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Celline khawatir. Sebagai Healer yang menanggani Theo, celline cukup tau apa yang mereka alami. Walaupun Hermione tidak pernah bercerita mengenai hal itu kepada sahabatnya, Celline bisa menduga dan dia merupakan orang yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Complicated," jawab Hermione.

"Oh, sweetheart," kata Celline mulai memandangnya iba.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," kata Hermione. "Kau bisa dengan mudah menduga hubunganku dengan Theo, tapi tidak dengan Draco, Celline."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi, sayang. Kau tau, aku sangat berharap kau bisa bahagia, itu saja," kata Celline membela diri.

"Dan aku mengapresiasi hal itu. Ini terlalu rumit sampai rasanya akupun tidak tau bagaimana caranya," kata Hermione.

"Aku punya waktu. Kau bisa menceritakannya," kata Celline. "Ceritakan sebelum aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku sekarang sedang berpikir yang tidak baik!" kata Celline memperingatkan.

Draco membawanya mereka berlibur ke Manchester sebagai bulan madu, lebih tepatnya Draco mengajak mereka menonton pertandingan antara MU melawan Arsenal di Old Trafford, yang tentu saja merupakan impian Alexander. Yang membuat Hermione cukup terkejut adalah ketika mereka tidak duduk di kursi VIP, walaupun masih di tribun utama. Hal yang aneh menurutnya, tapi Hermione tidak susah payah bertanya, walaupun dia sudah sangat gatal ingin tau.

Tapi perjalan empat hari di manchaster dimana Draco mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa itu adalah bulan madu mereka, jelas itu lebih tepat sebagai liburan keluarga. Mana ada bulan madu yang di ikuti oleh dua anak laki-laki dan pengasuh. Tapi setelah empat hari yang panjang, mau tidak mau Hermione kembali memikirkan hubungannya dengan Draco. Apakah hubungan mereka masih memiliki kesempatan?

Pernikahannya dengan Draco adalah pernikahan seumur hidup. Jenis pernikahan yang berbeda yang dia lakukan dengan Theo. Tidak ada kata berpisah dan jelas Hermione terikat seumur hidup dengan Draco. Lalu apa yang dia harapkan jika mereka terus seperti ini. Hermione sadar bahwa Draco sudah berupaya, namun Hermione masih merasa asing dan bersalah pada Theo.

Hermione mendesah kalah dan mulai mengatakan keluh kesahnya.

.

.

Hermione pulang kerumah dengan tubuh yang luar biasa lelah. Tidak biasanya dia pulang larut, kalau saja tidak nenek tua yang tersihir karena tidak sengaja membeli barang-barang sihir yang ternyata telah dikutuk. Mungkin dia bisa pulang lebih cepat dan melewatkan makan malam bersama anak-anaknya.

Namun sesampainya dia di dapur Hermione hanya mendapati Jenna yang sedang merapihkan peralatan makan bercengkrama dengan Henry, peri rumah yang dibawa oleh Draco. Sebenarnya Hermione merasa itu adalah hal konyol apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco, menamai peri rumahnya Henry alih-alih Harry, salah satu ide anehnya agar dia merasa superior dari pada Harry Potter, Hermione memperkirakan yang pastinya tidak mungkin diakui oleh Draco.

Hermione yakin kalau saja dua pria itu berbeda jenis, mungkin keduanya sudah saling hal nya dengan Draco. Harry punya obsesi yang aneh terhadap Draco, mengingat kembali tahun ke-enamnya.

"Selamat malam!" sapaHermione memasuki dapur. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak melihat satupun orang, kecuali Jenna di dapur.

"Hermione, kau sudah pulang," kata Jenna merespon.

Hermione menggangguk dan mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Hermione.

"Di atas. Draco sedang menidurkan mereka," kata Jenna.

Hermione menggangguk. Dia tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Menidurkan kedua anaknya adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkannya di rumah. Dan sekarang dia harus berbagi dengan Draco. Jenna dan Theo juga kadang menidurkan mereka kalau Hermione sedang bertugas, namun Hermione adalah favorite Alexander dan Louise.

"Tengoklah, kau terlalu keras padanya," kata Jenna membuat Hermione terbangun dari lamunan.

"Sepertinya aku ingin istirahat. Too tired," kata Hermione menghidar.

Jenna hanya memberinya senyum sedih padanya.

Kamar mereka ada di lantai dua. Hermione mengintip pada kamar Louis dan mendapatinya kosong. Hermione kemudian ke mengintip kamar Alexander dan mendapati kedua putranya sedang mendengarkan Draco bercerita tentang naga yang sedang berpetualang melewati padang rumput terjal, namun yang membuatnya kembali terkejut adalah Draco sedang mendongeng tanpa buku. Malahan dia membuat sesuatu dari tongkat sihirnya bentuk-bentuk sesuai dengan jalan ceritanya.

Hermione kadang lupa bahwa Draco memiliki kemampuan artistic yang cukup baik dan Alexander mewarisinya. Tidak ingin mengganggu mereka Hermione beralih untuk kembali ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian kemudian membuka buku yang sedang dia baca, sambil bersandar di tempat tidur.

Setengah jam kemudian Draco memasuki kamar mereka dan cukup kaget mendapati Hermione sedang membaca buku di ranjang. Dan kemudian keadaan menjadi canggung. Hermione mengingat saran yang di berikan Celline.

 _"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghinamu, tapi dari gossip yang kudenger malfoy memiliki reputasi di ranjang," kata Celline._

 _Hermione hanya diam, sebagian darinya mengiyakan hal itu namun sebagian darinya merasa kesal karena lima tahun belakangan ini, Draco membuat dirinya menjadi pria yang banyak meniduri wanita se britania raya, okey mungkin terlalu berlebihan._

 _"Dan maksudnya?" kata Hermione menantang._

 _"Berarti dia cukup kasual dalam melakukan hubungan sex. Kau biasa meminta padanya, agar tidak ada emosi terhadap hubungan seksual kalian," kata Celline._

 _Hermione hanya diam mengangguk. Celline benar secara teori, namun Hermione takut bahwa dialah yang tak bisa memisahkan antara hubungan seksual semata dengan hubungan yang lebih emosional._

"Kau sudah pulang dari tadi?" Tanya Draco melepaskan kemeja yang digunakannya. Hermione mengangguk menghindari melihat tubuh Draco yang terkespos, apalagi Draco mulai membuka celana panjangnya.

Draco menatapnya penasaran karena Hermione tidak menjawab. Merasa di tatap oleh Draco Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

Draco masuk ke kamar mandi, dia agak terkejut karena mendapati Hermione belum juga tidur ketika dia keluar. menaiki ranjang dan membuka selimut menatap ke langit-langit. Hermione baru menyadari. Draco tidak pernah tidur sebelum dirinya. Kalau Hermione masih membaca atau berada di rumah sedang melakukan hal lain, dia akan mendapati Draco masih terjaga.

Hermione terkejut ketika Draco kemudian duduk menatapnya. "kau okey?" Tanya nya khawatir.

"Iya," jawab Hermione bingung.

"Hampir lima menit dan kau belum membuka halaman yang kau baca," kata Draco. Dia memeriksa kening Hermione. "Tidak panas, kau merasa ada hal yang aneh?" Tanya Draco lagi.

Hermione menggeleng, "hanya kelelahan," jawab Hermione. Menutup bukunya dan merebahkan diri bersiap untuk tidur dengan memunggungi Draco.

Hermione merasakan pergerakan di ranjang menandakan Draco juga sudah kembali merebahkan diri. Lama kemudian Hermione merasa tidak bisa tidur. Kata-kata Celline terngiang terus bahkan terasa amat pusing. Padahal tubuhnya lelah, namun dia tak bisa tidur. Hermione berbalik dan mendapati Draco sedang menatapnya, dan si empunya merasa terkejut karena ketahuan.

Hermione merasa oksigen sudah habis di ruangan itu. Dia kesulitan bernafas. Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa Draco merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya, namun kemudian Hermione mendekatkan diri, mereka saling bertatapan dan kemudian secara perlahan Hermione mencium Draco perlahan. Ciuman yang awalnya malu-malu kemudian menjadi panas dan memburu.

Hermione terhanyut sampai kemudian dia merasakan ada tangan yang menyelip ke bagian perutnya menarik gaun tidurnya dan kulit bertemu kulit. Draco kemudian menindihnya sambil sebelumnya menarik gaun tidurnya melewati kepala. Hermione menyukai ketika berat tubuh Draco yang menindihnya. Merasakan efek dada Draco yang bidan bertemu dengan puting yang sudah terangsang.

Ciuman itu semakin panas dan turun keleher. Aroma tubuh Draco yang menggiurkan.

"Hermione," Draco mengerang, matanya tertutup. Wajahnya mengkerut seakan menahan kesakitan. Tangan Draco menyelip ke dada dan meremasnya membuatnya mengeliat. Hermine merasakan efek dari sentuhan Draco membuat panas yang mengelora sekejur tubuhnya.

"kau yakin? Sebelum aku tak bisa menahannya," tanya Draco, tangannya sudah mencapai bokong Hermione menelusup ke dalam celana dalam dan menangkup dengan tegas.

"Aku meminum ramuanku," kata Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Menyatakan bahwa dia sudah siap dan melakukan pencegahan terhadap kehamilan.

"Kau mengerti maksudku," kata Draco, ciumannya sudah ke belahan dada hermione.

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab, otaknya sedang terganggu oleh sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan dan juga karena dia tidak tau bagaimana harus menyampaikannya.

"Ya. Ini hanya sex," kata Hermione menahan erangan ketika lidah Draco menjilat putingnya. Tapi kemudian Hermione berteriak protes ketika dia tidak lagi merasakan berat tubuh Draco.

Mata draco melebar tidak percaya memandangnya, "Apa?" hanya itu yang kemudian dia katakan.

 _Godric!_

Ini sungguh canggung, mendapati dirinya dan Draco bertelanjang dada, mabuk oleh sensasi seksual dan kemudian tiba-tiba mereka saling berhadapan siap untuk berperang.

"Aku tau kau, tidak asing dengan sex!" kata Hermione. Hermione menggaruk pelipisnya bukan karena dia merasa pusing, tapi tanpa sadar nada suaranya yang begitu bertahan pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih agresif, dan tampaknya mereka akan berakhir dengan saling berteriak.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin hubungan sex yang kasual?" Tanya Draco dingin, mau tidak mau Hermione mengingat pria yang dulu pernah mencampakkannya, yang menolak untuk membicarakan status hubungan mereka.

"huff," tanpa sadar meniup rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, Hermione menjawab, "Aku tau reputasimu, Draco. Aku mendengar banyak hal. Pernikahan kita tidak akan pernah berakhir sebelum salah satu dari kita mati. Dan karena dalam waktu dekat salah satu dari kita tidak ada yang berniat untuk mati lebih dulu, maka seumur hidup kita tidak bisa berpisah. Lalu kenapa? Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa."

Draco menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Hermione. Anehnya dia merasakan hal yang lebih, dia merasa tersakiti.

"Tapi kau bukan tipe wanita seperti itu, Hermione. Kau tidak pernah kasual," kata Draco mengeram.

Hermione melafalkan mantra peredam suara. Dia tidak berharap orang lain mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak mengenalku," kata Hermione tajam. "Enam tahun. Jangan pernah berpikir kau mengenalku dan mengasumsi sesukamu. Apa kau yakin, bahwa aku tidak mencari kepuasan lain di luar pernikahanku dengan Theo? Kau bisa jamin?" Tanya Hermione menantang.

"Tidak. Aku yakin," jawab Draco sudah berdiri dengan sempurna. Perawakan nya yang tinggi membuat Hermione terintimidasi, terutama dengan dia bertelanjang dada dan celana boxernya yang dipinggul begitu menggoda.

"Seharusnya kau tidak," teriak Hermione frustasi, mencoba menutupi ketelanjangannya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin berhubungan sex denganku?" Tanya Hermione, walaupun sejujurnya dia merasa malu karena terakhir kali dialah yang mengatakan tidak akan berhubungan sex dengan Draco.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Okey, silahkan kau pergi dari kamar ini atau entahlah, kau bisa kembali pada pelacurmu," kata Hermione sengit menarik selimut mencoba melarikan diri tapi Draco dengan cepat menarik selimut itu dan menahan Hermione, kedua tanggannya menahan pundak Hermione sehingga menghadapnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti ini, please. Mereka tidak berarti apapun. Tidak ada wanita yang kuinginkan selain dirimu, dan kau tau itu," kata Draco menurunkan suaranya.

"oh ya? Baru saja kau menolakku, Tuan Malfoy," kata Hermione pedas.

"Karena aku tak bisa melakukannya," jawab Draco.

Hermione tertawa mengngejek. "Kau tak bisa melakukannya? Baru saja kau mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak ada artinya untukmu, lalu sekarang kau mengatakan kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan. Itu bukan sex yang kasual? Atau kau sungguh bercinta dengan mereka."

"Kau tau, Hermione. Kita tidak pernah kasual. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak dulu juga tidak yang akan datang," kata Draco lembut.

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya dulu, But I lo-"

"Jangan. Jangan kau teruskan," kata Hermione memotong.

Tapi Draco dengan tegas menjawab, "I love you. I really love you. Aku mencintaimu dulu, aku mencintaimu sekarang dan aku mencintaimu sampai akan datang. Aku minta maaf karena tak pernah mengatakannya."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya, mencegah air matanya menetes. "Aku ingin tidur sendiri," kata Hermione lemah.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Hermione merasakan tangan yang menahan pundaknya mengendur. Draco mencium keningnya "Tidur yang nyanyak," katanya. kemudian mengambil selimut dari lemari dan keluar dari kamar.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Agak kaget waktu liat komen kalian. Walaupun, sebenernya aku juga agak gimana gitu waktu update chapter 3. Sudah aku edit sih, bisa kalian baca. Aku ngk tau kenapa tulisannya bisa kayak gitu. Chapter ini emang sedikit banget, tapi aku lagi pingin aja nulisnya. Masih masuk story line yang aku pingin, tapi ngk terlalu berat. Semoga kalian suka**

 **A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 4.**

Memandangi kedua anaknya bisa tertawa seriang itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Hermione tidak yakin apakah kedua anaknya itu memiliki teman sebaya untuk mereka. Walaupun kehidupan mereka cukup normal di Perancis, tidak membuat mereka memiliki banyak kenalan dan kesempatan untuk memiliki banyak teman.

Mungkin kembalinya mereka di Inggris merupakan salah satu jalan untuk itu. Tapi Hermione tau bahwa lelaki itu tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka, lebih karena mereka berdua saling menghindari. Dengan jenna yang ingin mengunjungi sanak saudaranya di Inggris. Hermione tidak tau berapa lama dia bisa menunda hal itu. Jenna memang ingin tinggal sendiri, dan kembali membuka toko bunga.

Ditinggal sendiri membuat mereka saling canggung. Teriebih dia mendapatkan libur 2 hari penuh. Tampaknya Draco merasakan hal yang sama, Draco hanya mengangguk ketika Hermione menyampaikan ide mengundang teman-temannya. Memang agak canggung mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumah mereka. Tapi Draco cukup berkelakuan baik, dia tidak mengejek Ron yang membawa tiga anaknya tapi Hermione melihat bahwa Draco agak takjub waktu melihat perut Lavender yang membesar.

Harry membawa Teddy, yang untungnya hanya Teddylah yang paling dekat dengan umur Alexander dan mengingat Draco memilki hubungan keluarga dengan anak Baptis Harry itu, membuatnya yang paling diterima. Ginny dan Michael Corner juga datang dan mereka membawa keponakan mereka Victoria Weasley.

"Kau mau jus labu?" Tanya Hermione pada Lavender. Lavender mengangguk.

Hermione menuangkan jus labu ke gelas dan menyerahkan pada Lavender. Hanya mereka berdua yang tidak ikut berenang bersama yang lain.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa," komentar Hermione.

"Ini anak ke-empatku, Hermione. Aku malah takut kalau aku akan mengalahkan Molly. Umurku baru 25," jawab Lavender mendengus.

"Tapi kau memiliki kembar jelas itu, lebih luar biasa," kata Hermione memandang ke arah Luke dan Lukas Weasley yang sedang diajari berenang oleh ayahnya, Ron. Sedangkan Ginny dan Michael membantunya sambil bermain bersama Jasmine. Di sampingnya ada Harry yang secara aneh bersama Draco yang mengendong Louise mengajari Alexander, Teddy dan Victoria.

"Kau harus datang ke The Burrow, Molly tidak henti-hentinya mengingatkan untuk mengundangmu, sabtu depan," kata Lavender.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak tau. Apa Harry juga datang?" Tanya Hermione. Dia tidak yakin untuk datang ke The Burrow, rasanya agak canggung dan mengingat Harry juga pasti merasa hal yang sama.

"Ya, kadang-kadang," Jawab Lavender.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya," kata Hermione.

Lavender memberinya senyum simpul yang Hermione membuat Hermione tak nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

Lavender mengelengkan kepala. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu Hermione," kata Lavender.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "katakanlah."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," kata Lavender

"Seingatku kau tidak memiliki kesalahan padaku," kata Hermione.

Lavender mengeleng. "kalau saja dulu aku berani mengatakannya padamu, aku yakin hidupmu tidak akan serumit ini," kata Lavender kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Waktu cerita mengenai dirimu dan Malfoy terbongkar. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu bahwa Malfoy selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia berada di sekitar ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan kegelisahannya dan mencoba mencari perhatian-"

"Itu hanya masa lalu," kata Hermione memotong.

Lavender mengeleng.

"Kau salah, Mione," kata Lavender menggunakan nama pendeknya yang dipakai Ron. "Kau tau, aku memiliki kelebihan yang unik," kata Lavender mengisyaratkan pada lehernya yang merupakan bekas gigitan Greyback. "Aku bisa merasakan aura seseorang. Dan ketika kau sudah menyatu secara sihir maka kau memiliki aura yang hampir sama dengan pasanganmu. Dan aku merasakan kesamaan dari auramu dan Malfoy."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kalian secara sihir menyatu. Aku tau banyak dari mereka melakukan hubungan sex ketika di Hogwarts, tapi tidak bercinta. Bercinta artinya meleburkan dua jiwa," kata Lavender.

Hermione meneguk jus labunya banyak-banyak.

"Aku tau mengenai hal itu, tapi bukankah banyak diantara mereka yang bercinta, maksudku di Hogwarts," kata Hermione canggung. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mencoba merayu Draco untuk melakukans sex yang kasual dan ditolak oleh Draco secara terang-terangan.

"Ya. Tapi bercinta harus dilakukan oleh dua belah pihak, kedua belah pihak harus memiliki perasaan yang kuat satu sama lain. Pernikahan adalah salah satu cara untuk menyatukan dua jiwa. Tapi itu lebih kepada hal teknis, dengan tongkat sihir dan janji. Bercinta lebih kepada emosi," kata Lavender.

Hermione merasa pusing, sejak kapan Lavender menjadi seperti Luna? Menggatakan hal yang aneh dan abu-abu, tapi memang dulu dia memang menyukai ramalan dan astronomi, dan tampaknya gigitan Greyback semakin membuatnya lebih sinting.

"Lalu kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Hermione mencoba realitis.

"Karena aku tak mengatakannya padamu!" jawab Lavender tak sabar, lebih seperti Lavender yang dia kenal. "Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, kau akan tau bahwa Malfoy sungguh-sungguh terhadapmu, dan Kau dan dia secara sihir sudah menyatu, walaupun belum sepenuhnya, namun hal seperti itu tidak akan selesai, kau akan selalu merasa tidak utuh dan gamang," kata Lavender menjelaskan.

"Okey aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" Tanya Hermione heran.

"Karena aku merasa tidak aman. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah mantan kekasih Ron. Sikapku yang posessif terhadapnya membuatku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Kau sangat realitis, dan tidak akan percaya bahwa kau dan Malfoy telah menyatu secara sihir. Dan kalau Ron mendengarnya aku takut dia akan menikahimu dan meninggalkanku," kata Lavender.

 _Okey._ Sebagai orang yang realitis Hermione menjadi bingung dimana logika yang digunakan Lavender. Kenapa kemudian Ron bisa meninggalkannya.

"Kau tau, untuk memutuskan jiwa yang menyatu sperti itu, diperlukan pengikatan dengan jiwa yang lain. Artiny-"

"aku perlu menikah," kata Hermione menyelesaikan kalimat Lavender.

"Aku tau itu tampak konyol, tapi…"

"Tapi aku menikah dengan Theo," kata Hermione mengambang. Kalau saja benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lavender seharusnya ketika dia menikah dengan Theo, perasaan gamang dan tidak terpenuhi itu menghilang.

"Kau tidak menikah secara sihir dengannya," kata Lavender mengetahui.

"Dari mana-"

"AKu bisa melihatmu, Hermione. Auramu sama seperti terakhir kali ku lihat. Begitu juga dengan Malfoy," Jawab Lavender.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah menikah dengan Draco. Kalau dulu separuh jiwaku sudah menyatu dengannya bukankah seharusnya sekarang menjadi utuh?" Tanya Hermione.

Lavender mengangkat bahu. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tau.

Hermione menghela frustasi. Lavender dan logikanya. Sekarang Hermione mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh Harry. Hubungan antara Harry dan Voldermort yang aneh. Tidak masuk logika, namun Harry bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Voldermort, begitu juga dengan Voldemort, namun karena voldermort terlalu takut akan koneksi itu, dia lebih memilih menutupnya dan jauh dari ketidak tahuan yang menuntunnya pada kehancurannya.

Tidak menyadari mereka sudah selesai berenang. Alexander dan Teddy berlari mendekati mereka, Draco menyusul di belakangnya dengan menggendong Louise. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, tapi entah kenapa Hermione merasa pipinya memanas melihat tubuh dada telanjang Draco.

"Mummy, apa Teddy boleh menginap?" tanya Alexander.

Alexander bukanlah orang yang muda bergaul. Dia hampir tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya, karena mereka menganggapnya aneh, lebih seperti yang dialami Hermione dulu.

"Apa tidak masalah? Apakah nenekmu mengizinkan?" tanya Hermione berpikir dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena wajah Teddy yang merengut sedih.

"Tapi Mummy..."

"kau harus mendengarkan ibumu," kata Draco duduk di sebelah Hermione. Draco meminta handuk yang berada di sebelah Hermione. Kalau saja orang yang tidak mengenal mereka melihatnya, tampak bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan yang memiliki masalah.

Alexander sudah cemberut sebelum Draco menambahkan, "Tapi kita bisa bertemu lagi besok. Grandma mengajakmu berkunjung ke rumah Teddy."

"Benarkah?" tanya Teddy dan Alexander berbarengan.

"Tentu, tapi jika ibumu mengizinkan," kata Draco sambil menghanduki rambut Louise.

Diberi tatapan memohon dari dua anak yang lucu, membuat Hermione menyerah dan mengangguk. Tidak yakin apakah itu hal yang terbaik. Narcissa sudah mengiriminya surat memintnya untuk makan siang, atau makan malam di manor. Hermione sebenarnya tidak ingin menghindari Narcissa, tapi dia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat Lucius. Namun juga tak ingin mengundang mereka ke rumah. Mungkin dengan mengunjungi Andromeda, hubungan mereka akan lebih baik, terutama tidak mungkin Lucius untuk ikut.

Draco menyeringai kepadanya dan mengajak ketiga bocah itu untuk ke dalam rumah. Hermione tidak menyadari kalau lavender juga sudah menyusul suami dan ketiga anaknya ke dalam rumah begitu juga dengan Ginny dan Michael.

Harry menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku yang ditinggalkan oleh Lavender. Wajah tampak sedih, Hermione kembali melihatnya sebagai anak sebelas tahun yang kesepian.

Tatapannya yang dalam membuah Hermione juga merasa sedih. Bagaimana cara Harry menatap Ginny dan Michael, tatapan yang dalam.

"are you okey?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk.

"Still Hurt?"

Harry tertawa simpul.

"Apa aku masih mencintainya? Ya. apa ini masih terasa sakit? Ya. tapi apakah aku menginginkannya kembali? Jawabannya tidak," jawab Harry tegas.

Hermione agak terkejut mendengarnya. Seingatnya Harry amat mencintai Ginny. Ginny melambangkan apa yang tidak pernah dia miliki.

"Mungkin kau tidak mempercayainya, tapi aku sungguh merasakan hal itu. Bersama Ginny aku sungguh bahagia. Aku mencintainya, tapi bersamanya selalu ada yang kurang. Aku tidak tau apa, tapi aku tidak merasa penuh," kata Harry.

Entah mengapa Hermione mengerti perasaan Harry. Terasa tidak utuh dan kosong, dia bahagia, tapi terasa tidak hidup.

"Hermione, apa kau pernah berpikir mungkin kita-"

"Jangan teruskan, Harry. Kita tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah," jawab Hermione memotong.

Harry mengangguk. "Aku tau, tapi tidakkah kau pernah memikirkannya? Kau adalah orang pertama dalam hidupku. Kau ada ketika pertama kali aku menaiki sapu, pertama kali pertandingan Quidditch, orang pertama yang selalu berada di pihakku. Itu hanya terlintas begitu saja. Apa mungkin kita memiliki kesempatan?" tanya Harry.

"Mungkin. Kau juga harry. Orang pertama yang selalu membelaku dan berada di sisiku. Kau teman terbaik yang bisa ku miliki. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan lebih baik darimu. Tapi hubungan kita hanya seperti ini. tidak ada asmara, dan kau tau hal itu dengan jelas. Aku bukan gadis yang pertama kali kau sukai, perlu kuingatkan," kata Hermionee.

Harry tertawa. Apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu betul sekali. Mereka akan selalu seperti ini, dan akan lebih baik seperti ini. mereka saling memandang dan mengerti. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan Ginny. Perasaan kehilangan Hermione di sisinya. Dia mencari sosok Hermione pada Ginny, sosok yang selalu mendukungnya dan menjadi teman baiknya.

Tapi mungkin setelah sahabatnya itu kembali, mungkin dia akan menemukan cintanya yang lain lagi. Harry memeluk Hermione dengan erat. Memberi tahunya bahwa dia amat merindukannya, amat senang bahwa dia akan ada di sisinya lagi, dan menduduki tempat istimewa itu. Begitu juga dengan Hermione. Dia senang bisa kembali bersama sahabatnya itu.

"What are you doing?" tanya suara dingin di belakang mereka, membuat mereka melepaskan pelukkan mereka.

Harry dan hermione saling pandang dan tertawa.

"Aku tanya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Draco panas, tidak terima karena harry dan Hermione tertawa lepas.

"Berpelukkan, ferret. Kalau kau tidak tau apa itu berpelukkan," kata Harry mendengus.

Draco masih memandang mereka dengan tajam dan kesal karena Hermione malah memutar bola matanya menganggap itu hal yang tidak begitu penting.

"Jaga tanganmu jauh-jauh dari istriku, Potter!" kata Draco memperingatkan.

"Aku bebas melakukkan apapun yang aku inginkan, Malfoy," jawab Harry pendek.

"Ya. tapi bukan istriku," kata Draco berada di tengah-tengah mereka, menantang Harry dan memunggungi Hermione.

"Oh, please. Hentikan lelucon ini. ayo waktunya makan siang," kata hermione melewati Draco dan mengandeng harry ke dalam rumah. Draco mengikuti dengan menggerutu.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 5**

Berada di kantornya yang kecil rasanya benar-benar penat. Hermione tidak ingat bahwa ternyata kehidupannya bisa berubah sedratis ini. Hubungannya dengan Draco tidaklah membaik sejak terakhir kali Draco menolaknya. Draco masih sama baiknya, sama lembutnya, tapi entah kenapa jika mereka hanya berdua saja, rasa canggung langsung menghampiri.

Bahkan Draco dengan sengaja tidak pernah lagi benar-benar memandangnya. Mungkin karena frustasi, entah kenapa Hermione menceritakan keluh kesahnya itu kepada Ginny saat makan siang kemarin. Pertemuan yang harusnya menjadi pelipur rasa rindu antara dua sahabat itu malah menjadi ajang curhat Hermione. Yang Hermione tidak habis pikir Ginny malah senang, dia bahkan merasa tersanjung karena Hermione menceritakan hal itu padanya. Dan itu membuat Hermione menjadi malu mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya.

Ini mungkin adalah ide Ginny, tapi dia sendiri tau bahwa mungkin inilah yang memang harus dia lakukan sebelumnya. Untuk menyelesaikan semua yang dia pendam.

Hermione menaruh seikat bunga di makam itu. Batu pualamnya masih tampak baru tentu.

"Hello, Theo," sapa Hermione pada makam itu. "Aku merindukanmu. Xander dan Louise juga, Jenna juga. Aku rasa semua yang mengenalmu pasti merindukanmu. Xander dan Louise selalu menanyakanmu, mereka tidak akan melupakan mu Theo, aku janji. Kau tetap daddy mereka," kata Hermione mengambil jeda.

Menurut Ginny inilah yang perlu dia lakukan. Pelepaskan Theo dengan ikhlas. Itu yang tidak dia lakukan pada Draco dulu, sehingga sampai mereka menikahpun masih ada hal yang mengganjal. Dan jika dia ingin melanjutkan hidupnya, Hermione juga harus tuntas dengan Theo. Dia harus benar-benar melepas Theo.

"Theo, aku minta maaf," kata Hermione sudah berlinang air mata. "Aku minta maaf Theo, karena aku mencintai orang lain. Aku mencintaimu, tapi pada saat yang sama aku masih terus mencintai Draco. Kau pasti sangat marah padaku sekarang. Aku mengerti itu, tapi kau adalah pilihanku Theo. Betapapun aku mencintai Draco, aku akan selalu memilihmu."

"Kau tau, aku sudah menikah lagi. Itu kulakukan untuk mendapatkan hak asuh Louise. Tapi sejujurnya, kalau laki-laki itu bukan Draco mungkin aku tidak dengan mudah menikahinya. Mungkin menurutmu itu hanyalah rencana licik untuk mendapatkannya," kata Hermione tertawa geli. "Tapi tidak, aku mau menikah dengannya, karena dilubuk hatiku, aku terus mencintainya. Dan aku rasa kau juga mengetahuinya."

"Theo, sekarang aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku perlu melanjutkan hidupku, bukan hanya demi Xander dan Louise, tapi juga diriku sendiri. Aku yakin kau memahaminya, bukan?" kata Hermione. "Selamat tinggal, Theo."

.

.

Jujur saja Draco bingung, ketika mendapati Hermione sudah sampai di rumah dan sedang memasak bersama Jenna. Seingatnya hari ini jadwalnya jaga malam.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Hermione ceria, hal yang agak aneh menurutnya mengingat belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Hermione sangat tegang. Bahkan selama dia bertemu lagi dengannya, Hermione tidak pernah seceria ini.

"Ya," jawab Draco setelah beberapa detik linglung.

"Kau mau langsung makan, atau ganti baju dulu? Jenna dan aku baru saja memasak makan malam," kata Hermione.

"Ganti. Dimana Xander dan Louise?" Tanya Draco canggung.

"Di kamar mereka," jawab Hermione.

"Right," kata Draco kewalahan. Hermione memandangnya tajam, dan Draco yakin Hermione sedikit menyeringai padanya. Dengan buru-buru Draco kembali ke kamarnya dan menganti kemeja, sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukannya dia tidak menginginkan hubungannya dengan Hermione membaik, tapi ini membuatnya merasa aneh.

Setelah menganti kemeja, Draco menemukan kedua anaknya sedang mengambar di meja belajar mereka.

"Hello, jagoan!" sapanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua.

"Papa!" seru Alexander ketika melihat Draco. "Papa, lihat. Aku baru saja menggambar ini, bagaimana menurutmu," Tanya Alexander sambil memperlihatkan karyanya pada Draco.

Draco agak tercengang melihat gambar itu. Itu adalah gambar empat orang. Seorang wanita yang dia yakin adalah Hermione, dua anak laki-laki, Alexander dan Louise dan seorang pria berambut hitam.

"Apa yang coba kau gambar?" Tanya Draco, dia yakin dia tampak menyedihkan.

"Bu guru, menyuruh kami untuk menggambar keseharian kita dirumah," kata Alexander.

"Tapi Daddy sudah tidak bersama dengan kita lagi. Kenapa kau tidak menggambarku, atau Jenna dan.." suara Draco menghilang. Louise yang tadinya sibuk dengan mainanya ikut mendekat pada Draco dan meminta di pangku.

"Daddy!" kata Louise mengambil kertas itu dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke kertas gambar itu. "Wew, Daddy? Papa, wew Daddy?"

"Aku ingin menggambarmu juga, tapi aku juga ingin menggambar Daddy," kata Alexander merasa bersalah menunjukan gambar itu.

Draco merasa salah karena telah menunjukan rasa irinya pada putranya. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan. "Tak masalah, kau bisa menggambarnya," kata Draco lemah. "Mummy menyuruh kita turun untuk makan malam, ayo…"

.

.

Hermione merasa aneh. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar mencoba untuk menggoda pria. Walaupun pria itu adalah suaminya sendiri, Hermione belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Setelah mandi dia menggunakan baju tidur yang diberikan Celline pada ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Walaupun wanita itu tau pernikahannya dengan Theo, Celline bersikeras memberikan baju tidur itu, agar Hermione selalu merasa sexy, merasa bahwa dia wanita yang cantik. Baju tidur itu tentu bukanlah lingerie, tapi jelas lebih sexy dari pada gaun tidur yang biasa dia gunakan.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju tidurnya yang biasa. Hermione tau bahwa dia memperhatikannya yang sedang mengoleskan krim malam seperti yang dia biasa lakukan. _Agrippa_ , Hermione tidak percaya bahwa dia sanggup melakukan hal ini.

Draco sebenarnya tidak ingin menarik perhatian, bahwa dia selalu memperhatikan Hermione mengoleskan krim malam setiap malamnya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya malam ini sedikit berbeda. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya benar-benar bergairah. Dan ketika Hermione membuka jubah mandinya, _shit_ sejak kapan wanita itu memiliki baju tidur seperti itu! Seolah-olah wanita itu sedang menggodanya.

Perlahan Hermione membuka selimut dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Dan Draco agak terkejut ketika dua mata hazel itu menatapnya. Seakan ketahuan, Draco bur-buru membuang muka dan mengambil buku yang memang rencannya ingin dia baca sebelum tidur.

"Kau belum mau tidur?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku perlu membaca ini," kata Draco memfokuskan diri terhadap bacaannya.

"Hmm.." Hermione meremang. "Perkerjaan?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Ya," jawab Draco, merasa aneh. Hermione tidak pernah menanyakan apapun tentang dirinya. Bahkan kabar dirinya.

"Apa ada masalah yang sulit. Tidak biasanya kau membawa pekerjaan ke rumah," jawab Hermione.

"Tidak juga," jawab Draco. Sebenarnya dia sering membawa pekerjaan ke rumah, hanya saja itu dia lakukan sebelum Hermione sampai rumah, atau ketika dia tidak bisa tidur karena Hermione jaga malam. Lebih baik dia begadang mengerjakan pekerjaan. Sejujurnya dia juga belum terlalu mengerti mengenai bisnis. Tahun belakangan ini hanya dia habiskan untuk menganggur dan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan dengan ayahnya seperti hanya main-main. Ketika sekarang dia menjalankan perusahan Theo, keputusan-keputusan yang harus dia ambil, resiko-resiko yang kemudian baru dia ketahui. Draco saat inipun masih berusaha untuk mempelajari hal itu.

Entah apa namanya, tapi seburuk apapun Lucius, pria itu masih membantunya. Mungkin karena dia tau bahwa Draco orang yang pemalas untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Jadi ketika kewajiban itu menuntut, dengan senang Lucius mencoba mengajari apa yang dari dulu dia ingin ajarkan.

"Hem… Kalau ada yang sulit, kau bisa menceritakannya. Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti mengenai bisnis, tapi itu selalu membantu ketika Theo menemui masalah di kantor," kata Hermione lembut.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Theo," kata Draco mengeretak, entah apa yang masuk ke dalam dirinya, Draco juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin perasaan iri tadi ketika Alexander lebih memilih menggambar Theo dari pada dirinya, atau mungkin karena dia bosan semua karyawannya membandingkan dirinya dan Theo. Dan orang terakhir yang Draco inginkan untuk membandingkannya dengan Theo adalah Hermione.

Mata Hermione melebar, bahkan kalau Draco tidak salah tampak ketakutan. Melihat perubahan suasana itu. Hermione langsung membalikkan badan memunggunginya. Sadar bahwa dia salah, Draco meletakkan buku yang akan dia baca dan memeluk Hermione dari belakang.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," kata Hermione mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Draco.

"Aku tau, tapi please… jangan sebut nama pria lain, apalagi saat kita di ranjang," kata Draco, mencoba memohon pada Hermione, namun tetap dengan tegas menuntut.

"Tapi itu hanya, Theo. Dan dia sudah mening-"

"Tetap saja. Dan jangan sebut namanya lagi saat kita di ranjang. Siapapun, pria manapun!" kata Draco tegas.

Hermione memutar tubuhnya yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Draco. Draco menatapnya menuntut. Hermione mengangguk.

"Good, sekarang tidur," kata Draco hampir seperti perintah.

"Bukannya kau mau membaca dulu," kata Hermione.

"Itu bisa dilakukan besok," jawab Draco. Mengecup kening Hermione.

Mematikan lampu, draco merebahkan diri. Dia baru sadar bahwa Hermione masih di pelukkannya dan menghadapnya. Posisi yang tidak biasa, karena biasanya Hermione memunggunginya dan dia diam-diam memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi yang paling tidak biasa adalah ketika wanita itu memeluknya dan meposisikan kepalanya di pundaknya. _Salazar_ apa yang baru saja terjadi.

TBC

I know... I know ini terlalu lama dari terakhir kali. Tapi, hidup ini memang perlu perjuangan, babe...

Terima kasih yang tak terhingga bagi kalian yang masih selalu menantikan update-an cerita ini. saya akan berusaha untuk lebih rajin upadate.

saya juga tau ini, pendek sekali, jauh dari yang biasa saya tulis... jadi saya minta maaf mengecewakan kalian...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Hallo, maaf ya lama nunggunya. tapi ternyata hidup tidak semudah menulis cerita. semoga bisa diterima, haha**

 **A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 6**

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Draco tidak menyambangi tempat ini. Mungkin tidak terlalu sering, tapi jelas dia sesekali berkunjung ke rumah yang ada di hadapannya. Rumah itu tampak tua dan kuno, namun besar menandakan si pemilik merupakan orang mampu, walau mungkin tidak sebesar Malfoy Manor, mungkin tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Malfoy Manor.

Draco tidak yakin kenapa dia ada di sini sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin mengunjungi teman lamanya itu. Sedikit ragu Draco mengetuk pintu gerbang yang tinggi, sama seperti rumah penyihir berdarah murni lainnya, tamu tidak diharapkan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan terang saja, kemudian peri rumah muncul mengintip dari cela pintu di antara pinggangnya.

"Sir, Barnie menanyakan ada keperluan apa sir datang ke mari?" Tanya peri rumah itu.

"Hallo, Barnie. Kau tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Draco menawarkan.

Si peri rumah mengingat-ingat dan kemudian matanya melebar tidak percaya. "Tuan Malfoy muda, tentu Barnie ingat Sir. Tuan Malfoy Muda ingin menemui Master? Dia akan senang Sir, sudah lama tidak ada teman yang datang berkunjung," kata si peri rumah.

"Ya. Bisa kau sampaikan pada Greg, kalau aku datang dan ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Draco

"Tentu," dan dengan itu, si peri rumah menghilang dari pandangan.

Draco menunggu agak lama, dan semakin dia menunggu semakin dia merasa yakin kalau Gregory akan mengizinkannya masuk. Tapi ketika harapannya itu akan menghilang, pintu gerbang di hadapannya terbuka. Draco masuk ke dalamnya dan 100 meter di depan pintu depan rumah itu, kawan lamanya sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Greg," sapa Draco canggung

"Draco. Masuklah," jawab Gregory.

Gregory membawanya ke ruang tamu. Pertemuan mereka amatlah canggung. Barnie si peri rumah sudah datang membawakan minuman untuk mereka.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Gregory setelah si peri rumah beraparrate pergi. Dia dan Draco hampir tak pernah bicara lagi setelah perang Hogwarts. Walaupun mereka sama-sama mengulang tahun ke-tujuh dan sering bertemu untuk berpesta dengan para alumni Slytherin, mereka sebisa mungkin saling menghindar. Perasaan mengganjal ketika tidak ada lagi Vincent.

"Aku tau, seharusnya aku tidak menunggu selama ini untuk berbicara denganmu, jujur saja aku juga tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Ini terasa canggung dan aneh, setelah perang dan semua yang tejadi kemudian. Aku minta maaf," kata Draco dengan tulus.

Gregory Goyle memandangnya dengan tampang bodohnya, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Draco tau bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang se-vokal ini dalam berterus terang. Terutama dengan Gregory dan Vincent, karena mereka berdua lebih dianggap sebagai bodyguard dibandingkan teman. itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Theo adalah sahabat Draco yang paling dekat, tapi mereka tidak pernah menunjukannya di luar asrama Slytherin. Blaise dan Pansy adalah anteknya jika dia sudah di luar asrama, dan Gregory dan Vincent adalah bodyguardnya.

Gregory tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil cangkir dan menyesapnya. Draco mengikuti.

"Aku mendengar kau sudah menikah!" kata Gregory kemudian.

Sambil tersenyum Draco mengacak rambutnya tanpa sadar. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tau kau memendam sesuatu pada Granger cukup lama. Aku ingat bagaimana tampangmu ketika melihatnya di gandeng oleh Krum," kata Gregory. Gregory mungkin memang bodoh, tapi dia adalah yang selalu memperhatikan. Tidak seperti Vincent, Greg orang yang setia kawan. Gregory tau bahwa Draco sangat suka apple, dia akan selalu menarik keranjang buah ketika mereka makan di aula. Atau dia tidak pernah meminta bantuan ketika mengerjakan PR kecuali Draco yang menawarkan diri, karena temannya itu tidak suka di ganggu jika sedang belajar.

Kembali Draco tersenyum, "Ya. Rupanya kau membaca Koran juga sekarang," kata Draco.

"Tentu, aku harus membacanya jika ingin tahu kabar kalian," kata Greg.

Entah kenapa Draco menjadi sedih mendengarnya. "Kau harus ikut kami berkumpul. Ah, tapi kami juga sudah lama tidak berkumpul… atau hei, bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam? Kau bisa membawa istri dan anak-anakmu," kata Draco.

Gregory tidak langsung menjawab.

"Greg…"

"Tapi anak-anakku…"

"Ada apa dengan anak-anakmu?" Tanya Draco bingung, karena Goyle tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Anak-anakku Squib," kata Gregory lemah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Draco, agak keras. Dia tidak ingin mendengar alasan itu, karena sejujurnya diapun masih ambigu dengan kenyataan itu. "Kau tidak membuangnya ke panti asuhan, bukan?" Tanya draco takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Malfoy" kata Gregory berdiri dengan muka merah menahan amarah.

Draco juga ikut berdiri dan menahan kedua tangannya ke depan bertahan. "I'm sorry, okay. Aku hanya bertanya. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji itu," kata Draco.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya Goyle ragu.

"Keberatan karena apa?" Tanya Draco balik.

"Karena anakku squib," jawab Goyle pelan.

"Anakku darah campuran," jawab Draco sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya. Dia mungkin mencintai Hermione dan kedua anaknya, tapi fakta bahwa mereka bukanlah darah murni tetap menyentil hatinya, bukan karena alasan kemurnian darah dan keutamaan menjadi darah murni. Hanya saja, sesuatu terasa tidak pas, seperti ada yang membuatnya berbeda dari mereka.

"Tapi mereka memiliki sihir," kata Goyle lemah.

"Ya. Aku beruntung, tapi tetap saja, walaupun mereka tidak memiliki sihir mereka adalah anak-anakku," jawab Draco spontan. Dia pun agak takjub mendengar hal itu. Tapi seperti tolakan dari bola yang mengenai dinding, dia menyadari akhirnya. "siapa namanya?" Tanya Draco.

"siapa?"

"Anak-anakmu?"

"Oh.. Jorge dan Linda," jawab Goyle. Ada senyum kecil yang merekah di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar harus datang makan malam, Hermione punya ide yang lebih baik. Mungkin kita bisa menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah muggle atau-,"

"Itu ide yang bagus," kata goyle memotong. "Draco…"

"Ya.."

Wajah sahabatnya itu tampak kebingungan. Ada keresahan yang Draco yakin tak pernah di lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi ayah baptis mereka?"

.

.

Rasanya sudah berabad mereka tidak melakukan ini. Harry dan Ron entah karena apa datang ke St. Mungo. Salah satu anggota auror terkena sihir hitam karena dengan ceroboh memegang guci tua ketika melakukan pengecekan di rumah-rumah pelahap maut yang sudah tidak dihuni.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau spesialis ilmu hitam, Hermione?" tanya Harry agak takjub.

"Ya, aku tidak sengaja. Hanya saja, departemen inilah yang paling banyak waktu luang!" jawab Hermione.

"Hermione Granger menginginkan waktu luang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Ron menggoda.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah kafetaria di rumah sakit, dan memesan 3 cangkir kopi dan crossiant.

"Tentu saja, departemen ini lebih paling sedikit mendapatkan pasien. Maksudku sangat jarang terjadi kecelakaan terhadap ilmu hitam, itu keadaan yang luar biasa bukan?" kata Hermione mengigit crossiant-nya.

Harry mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan banyaknya waktu luang?" tanya harry.

"Hem... aku bisa melakukan beberapa penelitianku. Aku juga bisa pulang cepat untuk bertemu anak-anakku. Dan aku tidak memiliki shift jaga," kata Hermione ringan.

"Tampak mudah kedengarannya," ujar Ron berkomentar.

"hanya kedengarannya. Kau tidak merasakan usaha yang aku lakukan sebelum mecapi posisi ini," jawab Hermione mendesir sedikit tersinggung.

"memangnya sulit?" tanya Ron bodoh.

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas menjawab.

"Kau sedang ada masalah," kata Harry memperhatikan Hermione cermat.

"Tidak.." jawab Hermione lantang.

"Jangan berbohong, Hermione. Aku paling tidak suka jika tampangmu seperti itu," kata Ron sebal. Bahunya bergerk tak nyaman.

"Apa jelas terlihat?"

"Untuk kami, ya," jawab Harry menegak cangkirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku merasa ini ada kaitannya dengan si musang albino," kata Ron dengan tatapan penuh pengertian.

"sampai kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilnya dengan panggilan kekanakkan seperti itu?" jawab hermione sebal.

"Sampai dia berhenti lebih dulu," jawab Ron sambil lalu, pembicaraan itu adalah hal yang tidak penting.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry mendesak.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bingung," kata hermione kemudian.

"Oh, aku tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini," kata Ron dengan tampang jijik.

"Oh, Agrippa. Memang kita membicarakan apa? Katakan Ron, kalau kau memang lebih tau!" balas Hermione sebal dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

"Ini, pembicaraan mengenai hubungan asmara, mungkin aku memang yang paling tidak peka, tapi diantara kalian akulah yang paling ahli," jawab Ron tepat sasaran.

Harry melotot karena terkejut. "aku tidak ingin mengakui bahwa kau benar. Jadi, Hermione ada apa?"

"Hem.." dan tanpa waktu yang cukup lama Hermione menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama dua bulan pernikahannya. Mungkin agak mendetail, tapi dia sudah tidak lagi merasa canggung dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian," kata Hermione berharap.

Harry diam, bingung memberikan pendapat, menurutnya itu terlalu _complicated_. Tapi ternyata Ron-lah yang menjawab.

"Menurutku, dia takut," jawab Ron pendek

"Takut?" tanya hermione tak sabar. Takut? Serius?

"Ya. Kau lebih dulu, menolaknya. Menurutku dia takut untuk bergerak, takut kalau kau semakin bertahan," jawab Ron penuh pertimbangan

"Dia bahkan tidak mencoba," kata hermione tidak sabar.

"Ya itu yang ku maksud. Mungkin kalau itu aku atau Harry, kami tidak akan memikirkan terlalu dalam, kau tau, Gryffindor punya keberanian yang besar, tapi kebanyakan mereka berotak udang. Lain halnya dengan Slytherin, aku tidak mengatakan mereka brilliant, kau harus ingat Crabbe dan Goyle, tapi mereka tidak bertindak gegabah," jawaban yang bijak dari seorang Ron, yang membuat mulut kedua sahabatnya itu terbuka.

"Wow, Ron, kau membuatku tercengang," kata Harry. Tapi mau tidak mau, dia sepaham dengan apa yang di katakan Ron. Dia tidak pernah melihat Malfoy atau Snape bertindak gegabah, bahkan Voldemort-pun tidak. Mereka terlihat tenang, padahal menyimpan ketakutan yang besar.

"Tentu, Harry. Mengingat rekor hubungan kalian dengan lawan jenis, kalian harus banyak belajar dariku," jawab Ron sombong. Harry hanya mengelengkan kepala, agak geli sejujurnya

"Ew…"

"Jadi menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" tanya Hermione tidak sabar.

"Hem, menurutku jika kau yang bergerak lebih dulu, itu akan semakin ganjal, yang paling baik adalah pelan-pelan. Kau harus benar-benar tarik ulur, dan sabar," jawab Ron sok pintar.

Hermione sudah ingin menolak usulan Ron, tapi tidak jadi karena Harry mengiyakan.

"Ya. Mereka lebih sabar."

Ditatap aneh oleh kedua sahabatnya Harry menambahkan.

"Kalian tau, ular itu mahluk yang sabar, pelan-pelan mengincar mangsanya, lalu kemudian waw," jawab harry sambil menaikan ke dua tangannya ke arah Hermione. Ron tertawa karena itu, tapi Hermione malah tidak yakin.

"aku tidak yakin apa aku benar meminta pendapat kalian," katanya.

"Hermione, jangan terlalu banyak pikirkan, percayalah padaku," kata Ron ringan dan mengambil potongan crossiant hermione yang belum dimakan.

.

.

Hermione memasuki rumah dengan ceria.. dia sangat senang akhirnya dia bisa menjadi penyembuh senior di st. Mungo. Mungkin sedikit agak gila karena tersenyum sendiri.

"kau tampak bahagia, dear," kata Jenna berkomentar. Sambil meletakan lagsana di atas meja makan.

Xander dan Louise sudah duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Hermione menaruh tas dan melepas jaketnya ketika Draco turun dari tangga dengan tetap berkemeja, Pria ini, masih saja rapi bahkan ketika di rumah.

"Tentu. Hari ini aku naik jabatan, sekarang aku adalah penyembuh senior di St. Mungo," jawab Hermione terseenyum senang.

"I think congratulation in order," kata jenna.

Hermione langsung memeluk Jenna dan menciumi pipi wanita itu dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Jenna. Kalian tidak ada yang memberi selamat," kata hermione menghadap kedua anaknya.

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Alexander penasaran

"Bedanya. Sekarang aku tidak harus melakukan shift, aku punya jam kerja seperti kalian, yang libur di hari sabtu dan minggu, kecuali kalau ada hal yang tak terduga, aku punya lab pribadi untuk penelitianku dan pasien yang aku tangani adalah pasien yang sesuai dengan spesialisku," jawab hermione cepat.

"Jadi Mummy bisa mengantarku ke sekolah lagi, seperti di perancis?" kata Alexander ceria. Anaknya sangat senang jika Hermionelah yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena ibunyalah yang memiliki pengalaman yang sama, bersekolah di sekolah muggle.

"Tentu Xander," kata Hermione mendatangi putranya dan menciumnya dengan gemas.

"yuch," balas Alexander pura-pura jijik dan menarik diri. Hermione agak sedih karena hal itu, semakin Alexander besar dia semakin malu jika diciumi oleh ibunya. Walaupun Xander agak senang jika ibunya menciumnya ketika tidak ada orang yang melihat.

"Kau tidak menginginkan ciumanku?" tanya Hermione pur-pura sedih. "Jenna saja mau? Bukan begitu, Jenna?"

"Dear…"

"Mummy kiss," kata Louise menunjuk pipinya. Hermione tersenyum geli.

"Louise akan mendapatkan yang banyak karena xander tidak mau," kata Hermione mencium putranya, beberapa kali disetiap area wajahnya, Louise tertawa terbahak karena dicium dengan gemas oleh Hermione, Tapi Xander hanya memutar bola matanya, sejujurnya cemburu.

"papa?" Tanya Louise lugu menunjuk Draco.

Draco dan Hermione saling berpandangan, Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Jenna tersenyum licik ke arah mereka.

"Papa, ingin di cium juga?" Tanya Hermione menggoda.

 _Pantat merlin._ Draco yakin itu adalah senyum menggoda, entah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, tapi tampaknya Hermione melembut padanya. Tapi itu malah membuatnya was-was, dia hanya tidak ingin merasa maju padahal mundur. "Ehm.. jika kalian memaksa," jawab Draco pelan.

"Tentu," jawab Hermione tersenyum, yang Draco yakin itu adalah senyum menggoda penuh kemenangan. Dan ketika kedua tangan Hermione menangkup wajahnya, tangannya yang halus membelai dagunya yang masih kasar karena belum di cukur. Kecupannya yang singkat di sudut bibirnya benar-benar membuatnya terbang melayang. Salazar,, dia pria yang beruntung.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Akhirnya bisa post, sebelum tahun baru. semoga tahun depan bisa lebih aktif nulis. maaf ya terlalu lama updatenya, dan terima kasih masih mau membaca kelanjutan kisah ini. aduh susah diungkapin... haha.. agak lebay emang.**

 **A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 6**

"Mummy.." teriak Alexander, "Ayo... aku mau berenang lebih dalam," kata Alexander yang sedang bermain di tepian dengan louise.

"baiklah, tunggu aku," jawab Hermione. Dia melepas jubah handuknya dan masuk ke tepi danau. Sebenarnya Alexander sudah bisa berenang walaupun belum terlalu kuat jika jauh. Draco lah yang rajin mengajari Alexander, sehingga dia bisa dengan cepat belajar.

Hermione mengikuti Alexander, dan mengambil louise digendongannya. "Xander, jangan jauh-jauh.." teriak Hermione ketika menyadari bahwa air sudah sedadanya.

Alexander menengok dan melambai gembira kepada Hermione. Tapi terus berenang, bingung karena ada louise di gedongannya Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke tepi untuk menaruh louise di dulu dan mengejar Alexander. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Hermione menengok mendengar bunyi air yang keras, dan dari kejauhan dia melihat Alexander kesulitan berenang.

Entah apa yang terjadi kakinya seakan tidak bisa bereaksi dengan benar. Dia tercabik oleh Louise yang ada di gendongannya dan keinginan untuk berenang ke arah Alexander. Hermione bahkan tidak menyadari kemudian suara air yang beriak keras menandakan ada yang turun ke danau, dan kemudian seakan diputar perlahan dia melihat Draco berenang mendekati Alexander dan menariknya ke tepian.

Air mata seakan tanpa permisi menetes. Hermione duduk lemas di samping Alexander yang kesakitan

"Kakiku sakit, papa," teriak Alexander. Draco meluruskan dan menekuk bagian pangkal kaki Alexander.

"Kan, sudah kukatakan, kau tidak boleh berenang terlalu jauh. Apa kau tidak mendengar ibumu memanggilmu tadi?" kata Draco memarahi Alexander, bahkan hampir berteriak.

Alexander hampir menangis di marahi, mungkin ini pertama kali Draco memarahinya.

"Maaf," kata Alexander menunduk.

Draco memeluk anaknya dan mengecup kepalanya. "Jangan lakukan lagi, minta maaf pada ibumu," katanya lembut.

Alexander kemudian memeluk Hermione, "maaf, Mummy!" katanya yang membuat Hermione semakin terisak dan memeluk putranya erat.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Hermione, meraba dan mengecek apakah putranya baik-baik saja.

Alexander menggeleng.

"ayo kalian lebih baik ganti dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian," kata jenna mengajak Alexander dan menggendong louise yang bingung karena ibu dan kakaknya menangis.

"terima kasih," kata Hermione pada Draco.

"bodoh, dia anakku. Tidak perlu berterima kasih," jawab Draco.

Hermione mengangguk masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ragu-ragu, Draco mendekati Hermione dan memeluk wanita itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Alexander baik-baik saja," kata Draco menenangkan.

"Aku bodoh! Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya tenggelam," kata Hermione terisak.

"Hampir tenggelam, dia baik-baik saja, dan sehat. Okay?" tanya Draco memastikan. Hermione mengangguk. "aku akan mengingatkannya agar tidak berenang terlalu jauh. Dan sebaiknya kau selalu memakaikan louise pelampung agar mudah mengejar xander, dia sangat lincah seperti ibunya," tambah Draco mengusap air mata Hermione.

"Ayo kita masuk, mereka menunggu," kata Draco. Hermione mengangguk dan tanpa peringatan atau mungkin tanpa ada rencana Draco mengecup kening Hermione, sangat singkat dan lembut.

.

.

Draco bingung sendiri dengan perubahan sikap Hermione belakang ini. wanita itu menjadi lebih lembut dan tidak keras seperti biasa. Bahkan Draco berani bersumpah bahwa dia merasa Hermione sedang menggodanya. Bukan tanpa alasan, namun rasanya itu seperti mimpi yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Seumur dia mengenal Hermione wanita itu memiliki pendirian yang amat kuat, percaya diri dan bergairah. Namun apa yang terjadi tadi siang agaknya menyadarkannya bahwa pada dasarnya Hermione tetaplah seorang wanita yang memerlukan perlindungan.

Melihat Hermione ketakutan seperti yang terjadi siang tadi bukanlah hal yang ingin dia lihat lagi seumur hidupnya. Dan itu menyadarkannya betapa wanita itu sudah menghadapi kerasnya hidup, dan dia tidak ada bersamanya. Draco mempertanyakan sendiri apa dia pantas untuk memaksakan diri pada Hermione?

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan wanita yang selalu berada dalam pikirannya. Matanya masih sembab, karena kembali menangis ketika mengantar putranya untuk tidur.

"Hermione... kita perlu bicara," kata Draco, menepuk bagian sofa disebelahnya.

Perlahan Hermione berjalan ke arah Draco, dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Draco menarik tangan Hermione ke pangkuannya dan meremasnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menggeleng. Dan perlahan dia kembali menangis. Kejadian siang tadi kembali terbayang olehnya.

Draco menarik Hermione dalam pelukkannya... "Shuss.." membiarkan wanita itu melepaskan beban yang dia panggul.

"Bagaimana kalau tadi sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan xander!" isak Hermione.

"Hei, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada xander. Kau akan menjaganya, jenna menjaganya, henry menjaganya, akupun menjaganya," kata Draco. "Aku berjanji padamu untuk menjaganya," kata Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu. Adrian mengajak kita untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch sabtu depan. Aku tau kau tidak begitu menyukainya, tapi rasanya kita perlu untuk sedikit refreshing," tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Good, ayo sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat," kata Draco.

.

.

Hermione tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Draco amat pasif, tidak agresif seperti yang di ketahuinya selama ini. bahkan rasanya Hermione merasa malu sendiri. Mengikuti saran Celline dan entah kenapa Ginny juga sependapat dengannya, Hermione menghabiskan beberapa uangnya untuk membeli pakaian baru (oke lengeri baru). Mereka berdua merupakan sahabatnya yang paling tidak menyenangkan, tapi entah kenapa Hermione menurut saja pada mereka.

Bisa dibayangkan dengan pekerjaan yang sedikit lebih santai saat ini, mereka mengajaknya benar-benar merasakan hidup, Hermione tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan benar-benar menikmati berbelanja, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dia juga membeli beberapa untuk Alexander, Louise, Jenna dan Draco. Tapi kebanyakan adalah barang-barangnya.

Jujur saja Hermione takut ditolak. Mungkin penolakan Draco dulu masih berbekas dan itu menyakitkan jika dia mengingatnya. Hermione bukanlah wanita yang pintar merayu pria. Sejarahnya dengan mahluk bernama laki-laki tidak baik. Hermione juga bukan wanita romantis atau wanita yang supel jika berurusan dengan romansa.

Memang dia suka membaca novel romansa, tapi membaca dan mengerti teorinya tidak sama dengan mempraktekkannya. Dan dengan sikap Draco yang menurutnya terlalu berhati-hati, membuat Hermione merasa semakin tidak aman. Perasaan was-was bahwa perasaanya tidak terbalas. Perasaan ragu, kalau saja mungkin Draco menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak mencintai Hermione. Dia hanya terbawa suasana, dan karena dia memiliki pewaris akhirnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Draco menceritakan padanya tentang Goyle. Bagaimana dia setuju untuk menjadi ayah baptis untuk kedua anak Goyle dan meminta Hermione untuk menjadi ibu baptisnya juga. Hermione yakin pada saat itu dia sudah hampir menangis terharu, betapa Draco telah berubah. Dia bahkan mau menjadi orang tua baptis bagi squib. Tapi kemudian Draco menceritakan kutukan yang dialami oleh mantan pelahap maut. Kutukan dimana mereka tidak bisa memiliki keturunan penyihir jika menikah sesama pelahap maut atau anak dari pelahap maut.

Voldemort merusak garis keturunan darah murni mereka dan kemudian Hermione menjadi ragu dengan tujuan Draco menikahinya. Hermione berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya dilakukan Draco agar dia dapat mengklaim Alexander saja. Bukan karena dia mencintainya. Sebut Hermione hiprokrit tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal perasaan mengganjal itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Draco adalah pria normal. Hermione tau sejarahnya dengan wanita, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu lagi. kalau dihitung sudah lebih dari empat bulan sejak mereka bersama, tapi Draco tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk bercinta. Bahkan Hermione pernah ditolak olehnya. Lalu apa Hermione yakin bahwa Draco benar-benar setia pada Hermione?

Hermione bahkan sudah membeli pakaian tidur paling sexy yang pernah dia lihat (terima kasih untuk Celline dan Ginny) tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Draco. Jadi pada titik ini, Hermione merasa krisis kepercayaan diri. Dia hampir saja melakukan diet ketat, karena merasa tubuhnya tidak lagi seindah dulu sebelum memiliki anak, tapi kemudian Jenna yang membuatnya makan. Wanita baik hati itu malah mengira bahwa Hermione stress dan tidak enak badan.

Terutama dengan kejadian Alexander kemarin dulu. Jenna menganggap kalau Hermione sedang stress. Memang kejadian itu sangat mengguncangnya namun Draco benar-benar meyakinkannya untuk mejaga Alexander dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Dan kemudian Hermione kembali memikirkannya lagi. prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah Alexander dan Louise. Kalau Hermione beruntung dia akan merasakan jatuh cinta lagi, dan terus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Draco. kalau tidak, mungkin sudah nasibnya tidak berhasil dalam percintaan.

Hari ini mereka berencana untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch. Hermione memakai jeans baru yang dia beli kemarin, menurut Ginny itu akan memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. Jumpernya memang tidak sexy, tapi angin november tidak memberinya pilihan. Tapi jelas itu membuatnya semakin minder.

Draco membawa mereka ke box utama, di sana sudah ada adrian dan Cho Chang. Hermione baru tau kalau mereka menikah dan sudah memiliki anak. Hermione tidak berpikir bahwa di box utama jelas menggunakan sihir pengatur suhu, dan Cho tampak cantik dengan gaunnya. Kemudian ada juga sahabat Draco yang paling Hermione tidak suka, Blaise Zabini dan Daphne Greengrass yang tampak luar biasa cantik dengan gaunnya. Oh dan tak lupa mantan kekasih Draco, Astoria Greengrass, yang menatap Hermione mencela.

"Hello, Draco. Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul..." kata Blaise, menarik tangan Draco dan memeluknya. Blaise menatap Hermione kemudian, "Granger," memberi anggukkan singkat.

Draco memberikan suara erangan tidak setuju, namun tetap diam. Hermione sebenarnya agak bingung dengan persahabatan mereka dan sebenarnya kurang setuju, mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan Blaise terhadapnya, tapi Hermione tidak pernah dan tidak akan mengutarakan hal itu kepada Draco, tidak selama tidak menganggu kententraman hidupnya.

Sedangkan Daphne, wanita itu membuatnya tak nyaman, tatapannya pada Louise yang tertidur di troli membuat Hermione was-was.

"Hei, ini pasti Alexander," sapa Cho pada Alexander mencoba menurunkan tensi suasana. "Kau sangat tampan. Wah kau anak yang bersemangat," kata Cho memberikan tatapan pada troli bayi di belakangnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Adrian, bahwa ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk anak-anak." Katanya agak kesal.

Hermione tersenyum berterima kasih pada Cho.

"Hei, mereka perlu diajak, untuk merasakan suasana," kata Adrian membela diri.

Bunyi peluit terdengar menandakan pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Draco tiba-tiba memberikan syal tornadoes nya dan mengalungkannya ke leher Hermione.

"Tidak lengkap jika menonton pertandingan Quidditch tanpa atribut salah satu yang bertanding," kata Draco mengecup keningnya singkat dan menarik Alexander ke tepi box untuk menonton pertandingan lebih baik.

Hermione duduk dibangku dan menarik troli Louise ke arahnya. Membenarkan selimut putranya yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Kau terlihat seperti baby sister," kata suara wanita meremehkan.

Hermione menengok dan mendapati Astoria duduk di sebelahnya. Gaunnya yang hijau melambai, belahan dadanya yang rendah menampilkan payudaranya yang menggoda. Jika dibandingkan dengan Hermione saat ini, mungkin benar bahwa dia tampak seperti baby sister.

"Heh.." Hermione tertawa meremehkan.

"Mungkin kau beranggapan kalau Draco tampak manis, tapi aku mengenalnya lebih dari pada dirimu. Dan tidak pernah ada kata manis untuk Draco," kata Astoria.

"Mungkin dia hanya bersikap manis padaku, atau mungkin kau hanya merasa cemburu," jawab Hermione.

"silly! Kau lebih tua dariku, tapi jelas kau tidak berpengalaman. Kau tentu tau rumor sehebat apa Draco diranjang, jadi tidak perlu berlagak seolah-olah kau wanita yang paling beruntung. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia bosan denganmu, dan dia akan kembali padaku, seperti biasa. Untuknya kau hanyalah baby maker," kata Astoria mudah.

 _Shit._

Hermione tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa suaminya akan kembali padanya?

Dan sama seperti datangnya, tanpa basa-basi wanita itu pergi begitu saja. Mengelayutkan lengannya pada, _okey_ , salah satu pria Slytherin yang Hermione tidak ingat namanya.

Setelah satu jam pertandingan berlangsung. Cho mendatanginya, lebih tepatnya karena gadis kecilnya menangis dan memubutuhkan perhatiannya.

"sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Hem, 5 tahun febuari tahun depan," jawab Cho sambil berdengung menyanyi untuk putrinya.

"sudah lama sekali kalau begitu?" tanya Hermione lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Cho memandangnya tersenyum. "Aku malas mengatakannya, tapi _Damn, i love that man_!" seolah melirik pada Adrian yang berdiri disebelah Draco.

Hermione menatapnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berhubungan dengannya sebelum perang, tepatnya ditahun ke-7 ku. Sebelum kematian dumbledore," kata Cho menjelaskan.

"Sebelum dia mendapatkan tanda kegelapan?" tanya Hermione, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

Cho mengangguk. "Aku bertemu dengannya lagi pada saat perang berlangsung. Waktu itu dia salah satu yang ikut mengeledah rumahku. Aku halfblood. Jadi kementerian melakukan beberapa razia di rumah-rumah yang dikira pendungkung Harry. Beberapa hari setelah itu, dia mengirimiku surat, dan kami kembali sembunyi-sembunyi kembali menjalin hubungan. Dia hampir saja membawaku ke perancis saat perang hampir dimulai, tapi kemudian aku mendapat pesan dari koin dan alih-alih ke perancis, aku kembali ke Hogwarts."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya," kata Hermione.

"Tentu saja, banyak yang tidak setuju waktu aku menikah dengannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah membawanya ketika pesta peringatan perang. Masih banyak prasangka yang tidak bisa dihapus begitu saja, terutama ketika aku tidak kunjung mendapatkan anak. Di pihak Adrian, mereka menganggap aku tidak subur," kata Cho mendecak. "Sedangkan dipihak kita, mereka mengatakan, bahwa Adrian tidak ingin memiliki pewaris darah campuran, dan menunggu waktu sampai dia mencampakan aku. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sangat lucu," lanjut Cho mengelengkan kepala.

"Tidak jauh berbeda, dengan apa yang terjadi padaku," kata Hermione menanggapi.

"Ya, terutama dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka mantan simpatisan kau-tahu-siapa. Kau tau, rumor mengenai squib," kata Cho melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya pada Draco, tapi dari mana kau tau bahwa mereka squib?" tanya Hermione. "Bukankah itu terlalu dini! Maksudku, anak Goyle yang paling tua masih aku lupa, 4 atau 5 tahun bukan?" tanya Hermione mengingat, karena Goyle merupakan yang menikah paling dulu di angkatan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Cho mengangguk. Memang benar, tapi healer bisa mendeteksi itu. Ketika bayi dilahirkan, mereka bisa merasakan _magic core_ , sesuatu yang kemudian menyegelnya. Itulah kenapa kita tidak perlu mendaftar di Hogwarts, mereka bisa melacaknya, itulah kenapa mereka bisa –membuang mereka- saat mereka masih kecil," kata Cho berbisik.

Darah hermione seakan mendidih mendengarnya. Darah murni ini semua gila.

"Ow, lalu apa McGonagall sudah mengatakan bahwa anak Goyle squib?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi kata Healer yang menangani persalinan mereka, anak-anak Goyle adalah squib. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak montogue," kata Cho.

"Dan putrimu?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia penyihir," jawab Cho singkat. "apa healer yang menangimu tidak mengatakan apapun?" tanya Cho bingung.

Hermione mengeleng. "Aku baru tau malah. Bahkan aku yang healer juga baru mendengarnya," jawab Hermione.

"Benarkah?" tanya Cho tidak percaya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Hem, mungkin aku yang tidak tau, karena aku tidak menangani hal itu, tapi aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya," jawab Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Dia sangat alami," kata Cho, Hermione mengikuti pandangan Cho dan melihat Draco yang sedang mengendong Alexander. Kepala Alexander terkulai, sepertinya anaknya sudah mulai lelah, mengingat waktu tidur siangnya sudah mendekat.

Hermione mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kau tau, pertama kali aku mendengar tentang kalian dari Adrian, aku tidak bisa percaya. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya langsung, entah kenapa aku bisa memahaminya. Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Draco tidak bersalah, hanya saja, terlalu dekat bersama Slytherin membuatmu bisa mengikuti jalan pikiran mereka dengan cara yang aneh," kata Cho mendecak.

"Adrian dan Draco sepupu jauh, jadi mereka cukup dekat. Dan karena mereka sering berkumpul, sedikit banyak aku mengetahui sifat-sifat mereka," kata Cho.

"Sepupu?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Ya, dari pihak ibu!"

"Ibu Adrian Black?"

"Tidak," kata Cho mendesak. "Aku sangat buruk dalam sejarah. Bukan tapi Rosier, tunggu Narcissa Black?"

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau juga tidak tau bahwa dia adik Bellatrix Lestrange?" tanya Hermione menggoda.

"Tentu aku tau," jawab Cho mendesah. "Rowena..."

Draco mendatangi mereka dan menempatkan Alexander yang tertidur di box sebelah Louise. Kemudian memasang mantra anti ganguan agar suara bising tidak mengangu tidur putranya. Tapi alih-alih ke tepi box bersama Adrian dan lainnya. Dia malah duduk di sebelah Hermione dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung kursi Hermione.

"Apa Anna tidak terbangun?" tanya Draco mengintip ke box Anna.

Cho hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Adrian bersikeras mengajaknya. Bahkan dia belum mengerti tentang Quidditch. Dan yang jelas mereka bahkan tidak mungkin melihatnya sampai akhir pertandingan," kata Cho kesal.

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Ada rencana untuk baby no.3?" tanya Cho tidak bersalah.

Hermione hampir menumpahkan cocoa yang sedang di pegangnya, sedangkan Draco tertawa hambar.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Aku tau Draco, kau sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Aku tau tampangmu itu saat kau melihat Anna," kata Cho mengejek.

Draco bingung akan menjawab apa. Bukan saja, karena tidak mungkin seorang anak dilahirkan kalau mereka tidak melakukan hubungan intim, tapi prospek memiliki anak perempuan membuatnya takut. Bukan karena anak perempuannya akan menjadi squib, tapi lebih, dia tidak yakin kalau dia bisa tahan melihat gadis kecilnya sedih karena berbeda dari anggota keluargannya lainnya. Tapi kemudian yang semakin membuatnya lebih terkejut ketika Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Cho dengan senyum yang aneh. Antara iya dan tidak.

"Good idea! But, that's not the issue rigth now."

Cho menjawab dengan senyum nakal.

"Aku tau, kalian perlu banyak waktu untuk saling menyusul."


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 8**

Suara dentingan ketika garpu dan piring bertemu terdengar lebih keras karena ruangan yang terlalu besar untuk tiga orang dan keheningan yang menyelimuti semakin memperparah suasana yang tidak nyaman. sepertinya mereka saling menunggu salah satu dari mereka menancapkan pedang untuk merobek kebisuan.

"Jadi, kapan kau bisa membawa putramu kemari?" Tanya Lucius memasukkan potongan daging ke mulutnya.

Garpu dan pisau di tangan Draco berhenti bekerja. Menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri dari intimidasi ayahnya dia menjawab. "Mereka tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk datang kemari."

"Kau dan putramu adalah pewaris Malfoy. Jadi sudah seharusnya kalian tinggal di Manor," kata Lucius.

"Lucius.." desir Narcissa.

Draco tertawa dan melepaskan pisau dan garpu dari gengamannya. Suara yang ditimbulkan ketika pisau dan garpu itu bertemu dengan piring membuat Narcissa sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau bukan karena Mother, aku bahkan tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki lagi di sini. Aku sudah mengalah dengan menyelanggarakan pernikahanku di sini. aku juga selalu mengunjungi kalian di sini setidaknya setiap minggu. Jadi tidak perlu istri dan putra-putraku menghabiskan waktu di sini," jawab Draco.

"Aku tidak memerlukan mereka. Aku hanya menginginkan kau dan Alexander," kata Lucius.

"Lucius.." kata Narcissa kaget.

"How dare you! Itu.. itu kenapa aku tidak akan membawa mereka ke sini. karena kau masih saja pria picik dengan prasangka buruk terhadap mereka. Kau menerimanya Father. Kalau mereka adalah istri dan anak-anakku," kata Draco mencemoh.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya begitu sulit? Aku mengizinkanmu menikahi darah lumpur itu, ja-"

Draco menggebrak meja.

"Jangan pernah memanggilnya darah lumpur, lagi. Atau kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Alexander ataupun cucu-cucumu yang lain!" gertak Lucius.

"Lucius, lebih baik kau diam," kata Narcissa dingin.

Walaupun kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak lagi bertengkar seperti waktu mereka mencoba memberikan ramuan untuk Hermione, tapi mereka tidak lagi terlihat mesra seperti sebelumnya. Kadang Narcissa sering menangis di malam hari dan bersikap dingin terhadap Lucius jika tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi Draco tau bahwa ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya, jadi meninggalkan lelaki busuk itu bukan sebuah pilihan. Mungkin belum menjadi pilihan, tertutama pada saat Abraxas memberikan ramuan pada Narcissa, pada saat itu Lucius tidak mengetahui kegunaan ramuan itu.

Mendapat tatapan dari Narcissa, Lucius menaruh garpu dan pisaunya, kemudian berdiri dan melangkah pergi dari ruang makan.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. "kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya?"

Narcissa menggeleng dan meneruskan makanannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, dan bebas bertemu cucumu," kata Draco sambil lalu.

Narcissa menghentikan makanannya dan menatap Draco sungguh-sungguh. Narcissa menengok ke arah pintu yang tertutup dan kemudian memandang putranya. "Akan kupikirkan," jawabnya.

"Bicara tentang hal itu. Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Hermione?" Tanya Narcissa menyelidik.

Draco menggaruk pilipisnya merasa risih ditanyai oleh ibunya mengenai topic Hermione. Narcissa mengetahui apa yang terjadi mengenai hubungannya dengan Hermione seperti apa. Walaupun Draco tidak pernah secara terus terang bicara pada Narcissa, tapi Draco yakin ibunya mengetahui lebih dalam dari pada orang lain.

"Sudah ada kemajuan?" Tanya narcissa lebih dalam.

Draco mengingat bagaimana Hermione menciumnya ketika Louise memintanya, atau bagaimana Hermione memeluknya ketika tidur, atau kemarin ketika dia menjawab Cho tentang kemungkinan anak ke-3 mereka.

"Sedikit," jawab Draco menarik punggungnya. Tidak ingin terlihat terlalu riang. Setalah dipikir-pikir perkembangan hubungannya dengan Hermione sudah cukup signifikan, bukan begitu.

"Kau adalah Slytherin Draco, dan bertingkahlah seperti Slytherin, jangan biarkan dia membuatmu menjadi hufflepuff. Itu yang membuatnya menyukaimu dulu. Dan yang akan membuatnya menyukaimu sekarang. Jangan pernah mencoba menjadi orang lain," kata Narcissa.

"Apa kau sedang memberiku nasehat, Mother?" Tanya Draco.

Narcissa mengelap mulutnya dengan _napkin_. Dan melenggang ke luar ruangan.

.

.

Hermione membawa karangan bunga mawar yang diantar ke kantornya. Dan berjalan memasuki ruangan kantornya.

"Dia mengirim lagi?" Tanya Celline dari sudut ruangan. Dia dengan santai duduk di sofa.

Hermione cukup terkejut, tidak menyangka temannya sudah ada di ruangannya. Hermione mengangguk. Dan mencium bunga mawar itu. Merapihkan dan menaruhnya di vas yang ada di mejanya. Mengantinya dengan bunga mawar kiriman Draco kemarin. Sudah 5 hari ini Draco selalu mengirimkan bunga ke kantornya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membahasnya di rumah, seakan hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Dia sangat romantis kalau kau Tanya padaku," kata Celline menghela nafas.

"Ya. Belakangan dia mulai tidak malu menunjukannya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ketika aku menanyakannya dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi tidak mendiskusikannya lebih jauh," kata Hermione bingung.

"Memangnya dulu dia tidak begini?" Tanya Celline penasaran.

"Kami pacaran diam-diam, kan?" jawab Hermione.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat ceritamu. Tapi jujur saja aku iri padamu. Suamiku sudah lupa untuk bersikap romantis," kata Celline mengeluh.

Hermione menghela nafas.

"Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau harus bersyukur mendapatkan suami yang setia sepertinya," kata Hermione.

"Ya. Tapi aku bohong kalau aku tidak ingin sekali-kali diberi bunga olehnya. Tidak hanya ketika merayakan sesuatu. Hanya sekedar menunjukan kalau hubungan kami penuh gairah dan romantika," kata Celline menerawang. "Bukankah ini berarti Draco sudah mulai bergerak?" Tanya Celline.

"Mungkin. Tapi mungkin juga Draco akan berhenti memberiku bunga kalau aku sudah memaafkannya," kata Hermione lagi.

"jadi apa kau sudah memaafkannya?" Tanya Celline.

"Jujur saja aku bingung. Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Theo, dan aku tau aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Draco. Aku juga ingin membangun kembali hubunganku dengannya, tapi kalau aku mengingat lagi bagaimana dia meninggalkanku, jujur saja aku masih merasa sakit," jawab Hermione.

"Hermione, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Biarkan berjalan apa adanya. Kalau kau marah padanya, marahlah. Kalau kau menyukainya, yak au tunjukanlah. Tapi yang penting adalah bagaimana mengkomunikasikannya. Aku dan suamiku juga, kadang kami bertengkar. Kami berbeda pendapat, bahkan kadang dia membohongiku. Dan aku akan memarahinya sampai dia berlutut, tapi semua bisa terselesaikan ketika kita saling bicara," kata celline menjelaskan.

Hermione memikirkan ucapan Celline. Benar, hal yang paling kurang dari hubungannya dengan Draco adalah ketika mereka tidak bisa saling berterus terang terhadap perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Mungkin kau perlu memanas-manasinya. Membuatnya cemburu mungkin," kata Celline bergairah. Dia adalah orang yang paling antusias ketika membicarakan Draco.

"Aku tidak tau. Terakhir ku cek. Aku yang cemburu karena mantan-mantannya," jawab Hermione kesal kembali mengingat Astoria Greengrass.

"Yep. Aku masih tak percaya waktu kau cerita tentang wantia itu. Siapa namanya?" Tanya celline jijik.

"Greengrass. Ast-," jawab Hermione terpotong dengan ketukan di jendelanya.

Burung hantu berbulu hijau, "Picollo" Hermione tadinya yakin bahwa Draco akan memberi nama Slytherin ketika Draco membawanya ke rumah, tapi ternyata dia memberi nama Picollo seperti nama kartun kesukaannya ketika menontonnya bersama Alexander dan Louise.

"Dari Draco?" Tanya Celline menghampiri Hermione yang membuka surat.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Celline. Dia mengajak makan siang," kata Hermione.

"Jadi?" Tanya Celline bingung.

"Dia belum pernah mengajakku makan siang," kata Hermione sambil melotot.

Celline memandangnya aneh.

"Maksudku. Aku tidak pernah berkencan di tempat umum. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Hermione panik.

"Dia bilang itu kencan?" Tanya Celline.

"Tidak sih, tapi apa ini bukan kencan?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Melihat situasimu, kau bisa menamakannya kencan," kata Celline senang. "Aku akan menulis surat untuk suamiku dan mengajaknya kencan juga siang ini," kata Celline sok acuh.

"Kau menyebalkan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Hermione masih panik.

"Jawab suratnya bahwa kau menerimanya," kata Celline. Hermione mengambil perkamen dan mulai menulis. "Dan katakan padanya untuk menjemputmu di sini," lanjutnya.

"Why?" Tanya Hermione setelah selesai menulisnya.

"Biar terlihat seperti kencan," kata Celline mengambil perkamen dan mengikatnya di kaki Picollo. Hermione melotot pada Celline.

"Oh. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya tadi pagi," kata Hermione menerawang.

"kau akan baik-baik saja, Hermione," kata Celline menenangkan.

"Benarkah?"

Celline mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong kau perlu melihat pasien yang baru dibawa pagi ini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada kutukan padany-".

.

.

Droco hampir tidak percaya ketika Hermione menerima ajakan makan siangnya. Apalagi Hermione memintanya untuk menjemputnya, walaupun mereka sudah semakin dekat namun mereka masih sangat canggung jika berada di area publik. Hal terdekat yang bisa dikatakan mereka sangat baik sebagai pasangan adalah ketika mereka menonton pertandingan Quidditch minggu kemarin. Draco pernah melihat bahwa Theo beberapa kali mendatangi Hermione di rumah sakit bersama anak-anak dan makan siang di kafetaria.

Bukannya Draco tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tapi dia ingin menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama Hermione saja. Mereka juga sering piknik di tepi danau ketika sabtu dan minggu. Dan dia tidak suka membawa anak-anaknya ke rumah sakit. Menurutnya Rumah sakit bukan tempat yang baik untuk anak-anak. Ada banyak orang yang sakit, bisa saja penyakit mereka menular, atau orang-orang berbahaya yang kabur seperti Lockhart. Draco masih ingat ketika dia melihat Lockhart di kejar-kejar perawat karena kabur dari bangsalnya.

"Hai!" sapa Draco, membuka pintu ruangan kantor Hermione.

"Oh, Hai," jawab Hermioe. Menengok jam di meja kerjanya. "sudah waktunya?" tanyanya sambil berdiri.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Draco.

"Yep," kata Hermione merapihkan roknya yang terlipat.

Draco mengambil mantel yang tergantung dan memasangkannya untuk Hermione yang menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kejutan."

Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan Hermione menerimanya. Jari mereka yang saling bertaut membuat perasaan yang menyenangkan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke luar dari Rumah sakit Draco tidak melepaskan gengamannya. Beberapa orang mencuri pandang pada mereka, tapi Draco tidak memperduluikannya. Dia tetap berjalan tegap dan penuh kebanggaan. Hermione ingat ketika mereka berjalan seperti ini melintasi taman Hogwarts yang luas, sebuah kenangan indah sebelum kemudian terbongkarlah hubungan mereka. Namun kali ini Draco tidak melepaskannya. Walaupun dengan banyaknya pandangan tidak setuju ke arah mereka.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan menerima tatapan seperti itu. Sudah hampir 4 bulan perkawinan mereka dan tetap saja masih ada orang yang terlihat risih ketika mereka bersama. Memang biasanya Hermione dan Draco tampil di tempat umum di beberapa kesempatan. Tapi tidak seperti sekarang yang sangat kasual. Tapi menurut Hermione ini lebih intim dan romantis.

"Hogsmeade?" Tanya Hermione bingung melihat sekeliling yang tampak seperti desa-desa yang ada di buku dongeng. Salju telah menutupi permukaan jalan dan atap.

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu untuk kencan dulu. Dan dimana para murid itu berkencan jika tidak membawanya ke Hogsmade di akhir minggu?" Tanya Draco menantangnya, namun dengan tatapan nakal menggoda.

"Apa kita akan ke madam Puddifoot?" balas Hermione geli. Hermione belum pernah sekalipun kencan di Hogsmeade. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang di Hogwarts sekalipun. Walaupun Harry pernah bilang tempat itu tidak menyenangkan tapi sangat popular di kalangan anak perempuan, dan Hermione ingin mencobanya walaupun sekali saja.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke sana," jawab Draco enggan. Draco pernah melakukan kencan di sana satu kali itupun saat dia kelas lima, tapi jujur saja dia tidak menyukainya. Suasana penuh dengan warna pink dan pansy yang mengikik. Dia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di Madam Puddifoot, bahkan ketika Pansy memohon kepadanya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan," kata Hermione menantang.

Draco mendengus, tentu saja dia akan ke mana saja asal bersama Hermione, bahkan minum teh di Madam Puddifoot.

.

.

 ** _Mr and Mrs Malfoy Go Public._**

 _Kembalinya Hermione Malfoy nee Granger masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Hermione Granger menghilang setelah kelulusannya dari Hogwarts. Kepergiaannya merupakan misteri, desas desus yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Hermione bertengkar dengan Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley. Penyebab pertengkaran itupun tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suaminya saat ini, Draco Malfoy, mantan pelahap maut._

 _Beberapa bulan yang lalu Mrs Draco Malfoy kembali dengan menyandang nama Mrs Nott. Yep, Pahlawan perang kita itu menikah dengan sahabat Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba tidak mengurangi kemistreriusannya. Kita baru akan dibuat penasaran dengan putra pertamanya, Alexander, yang secara kebetulan memiliki kemiripan dengan Mr Draco Malfoy alih-alih Theodore Nott. Belum juga satu misteri terpecahkan Mr Theodore Nott dikabarkan meninggal Dunia dengan misterius. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan bukan? Tapi lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika habis masa berkabung meninggalnya Mr Theodore Nott, jandanya langsung menikah dengan Mr Draco Malfoy._

 _Kita hanya bisa mengira-ngira tentu saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun tampaknya pasangan ini tidak banyak memberi kita kesempatan, mereka terlalu tertutup dan sulit untuk ditemui, bahkan Mr Malfoy yang biasanya sangat terbuka tentang wanita yang sedang dia kencani tidak memberikan tanggapan mengenai pernikahannya._

 _Tentunya kita hanya bisa kembali mengira-ngira. Setelah terakhir kali kami menemukan mereka menonton pertandingan Quidditch bersama teman-teman Mr Malfoy, jumat kemarin kami menemukan mereka sedang berkencan di kawasan Hogmaede. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan sambil tersenyum yang menunjukan mereka sangat bahagia. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di Ho-_

Hermione mengeram kesal. Bagaimana mungkin halaman pertama _Daily Prophet_ hari minggu malah berisi gambarnya dan Draco saat kencan kemarin. Dan foto itu bahkan sangat besar dan menghabiskan setengah lembar sendiri di halaman utama, dan beberapa foto yang lebih kecil di halaman 11 khusus kolom gossip. Beberapa cerita yang dibuat mengira-ngira bagaiamana hubungannya dengan Draco dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah ada foto ketika Draco menciumnya di Madam Puddifoot. Hermione jamin itu hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Ada gula-gula yang menempel di bibirnya, dan Draco dengan sigap mengelapnya dan tangannya menarik dagu Hermione memberi kecupan singkat. Tapi foto di Koran itu mengambarkan seakan-akan mereka sedang di mabuk asmara, dan tidak malu karena berciuman di tempat umum dan di depan anak-anak Hogwarts yang sedang berkencan.

"Mummy, pancake!" kata Alexander mengingatkan Hermione bahwa dia sedang memasak pancake untuk sarapan. Sayangnya hal itu terganggu dengan hadirnya _Daily Prophet_ yang datang. Hermione melipat Koran itu dan melemparnya ketepi meja dan membawa pancake ke meja makan.

Ketiga laki-laki itu menuruni tangga. Entah kenapa kedua putranya itu lebih menyukai mandi bersama Draco. Kalau saja mereka tidak berenang maka mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berendam bersama.

"Mana Koran pagi ini?" Tanya Draco mengambil tempat duduknya dan tidak menemukan Koran pagi yang biasanya siap di depannya.

"Em.. aku menaruhnya di konter!" jawab Hermione.

"Konter?" Tanya Draco bingung, dan berdiri untuk mengambilnya, tapi Hermione tanpa dia sendiri menduganya menarik tangan Draco untuk menghentikannya.

"tidak perlu dibaca sekarang kan?" pinta Hermione.

"Kenapa Hermione? Kenapa kau malah merona?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak," kata Hermione melepaskan tangannya.

Draco menaikkan alisnya, sedikit berpikir kemudian dengan gesit berlari ke dapur dan mulai membaca Koran. Hermione mengeram menahan malu. Kemudian Draco mulai membacanya kuat-kuat beberapa kalimat dengan suara yang manja. " _mereka sangat cute, dan tidak bisa saling melepaskan tangan masing-masing_ " atau ketika dia membaca " _Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat pasangan yang begitu romantis,"_. Tidak tahan Hermione beranjak menghampiri Draco, tentu saja tidak semua tanggapan bagus. Bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa Hermione adalah wanita yang mencar pria-pria darah murni yang kaya atau tanggapan bahwa sebenarnya dia terosesi dengan penyihir hitam, terima kasih Rita.

"Sudah hentikan, kau membuatnya tampak buruk," kata Hermione kesal menarik koran yang dibaca Draco.

"Hei, aku ingin mengoleksinya," jawab Draco mengambilnya kembali.

"Serius?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Lihat kita sangat serasi bukan?" tanyanya menunjukan gambar mereka sedang berjalan ke arah _apparition point._ Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Ow, aku hanya mengingatkan, cepat habiskan sarapanmu sebelum kita ke The Burrow," kata Hermione.

"Ya.. ya.. aku ingat," jawab Draco malas sambil mengikuti Hermione dari belakang.

Draco tau bahwa dia harus bermain cantik. Draco tidak ingin pergi ke the burrow, tempat itu tidak terlalu menerimanya. Tapi dia harus melakukannya untuk mendapatkan hati Hermione. apalagi setelah pembicaraan saat kencan kemarin. Hermione dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memulai lagi hubungan mereka, hanya saja Hermione prosesnya pelan. Draco juga setuju, dia tak ingin buru-buru. Dan salah satunya adalah dengan terbiasa untuk bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Walaupun mungkin tidak akan mudah untuk sebaliknya. Hermione dengan tegas menolak untuk ke Malfoy Manor kalau tidak ada acara yang perlu mereka hadiri. Tapi Draco mengerti hal itu, dan tidak banyak menuntut. Dia pun masih sangat marah terhadap ayahnya.

 **AN/ hai apa kabar... maaf sekali karena baru bisa update.**

 **Tahun ini aku lagi sibuk banget untuk ngajuin proposal tesis aku, tapi apalah daya manusia hanya bisa berencana. Awal tahun kemarin aku di diagnosis penyakit yang bisa dibilang agak ya berat lah.. bahkan ramadhan kemarin sebulan penuh ngk bisa puasa, tapi alhamdullilah aku udah mulai baikkan... jadi ini lagi mau ngajuin proposal tesis lagi biar cepet selesai kuliahnya dan mulai nulis. Jujur aja dichapter ini aku ngk suka endingnya, kurang sesuatu yang meledak gimana gitu. Tapi mungkin karena aku baru mulai lagi nulis kali yaa... mudah-mudahan. Aku aja sempet lupa gimana caranya update, heheh. Aku juga ngk bisa janji akan update cepet, tapi doain aja yaa... haha**

 **Dan yang untuk selalu nungguin cerita ini terima kasih banyak apresiasinya. Bye,,,**


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 9**

Sudah dua hari ini Hermione tidak pulang ke rumah, dia tidak ingat terakhir kali pernah lembur sampai tidak pulang. Ramuan yang sedang dia teliti tidak bisa di tinggalkan, apalagi asistennya sedang sakit. Lorong rumah sakit sangat sepi malam hari. Tapi tampaknya dia melihat salah satu temannya.

"Cho!" kata Hermione menyapa temannya.

Cho menegakkan kepala ke atas. "Hermione," jawabnya terkejut. Cho langsung berdiri dan memberikan pelukan. Dia tampak sangat Lelah sekali.

"aku tidak tau bisa bertemu denganmu selarut ini!" katanya tampak lega.

"Kau ada apa malam-malam begini di rumah sakit? Apa Adrian sakit? Anna?" tanya Hermione mulai khawatir.

Cho mengeleng dan tersenyum sedih.

"Bukan mereka. Salah satu temanku. Tapi dia sudah tidak punya keluarga jadi aku kemari menemaninya. Kau baru mau pulang?" tanya Cho memperhatikan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk, menarik Cho untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu? Siapa Healer yang menangani?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak begitu tau. Aku dihubungi dan langsung kemari. Sayangnya aku sudah dua jam dan mereka belum juga keluar. Aku jadi mulai cemas," kata Cho. "apa menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Cho.

"Aku tidak tau," kata Hermione. Sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu akrab saat di Hogwarts tapi sekarang setelah menikah dengan Draco, Hermione menemukan bahwa Cho satu-satunya orang yang bisa dianggap sebagai teman dari teman-teman Draco.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Draco dan anak-anakmu?" tanya Cho.

"Mereka baik," kata Hermione. Hermione menjadi merasa bersalah karena sudah dua hari tidak pulang ke rumah. Perasaan rindunya kepada anak-anak dan juga Draco menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Hermione tidak ingat pernah meninggalkan anak-anaknya Bersama Theo sendirian selama ini. Jenna sudah mulai mengurangi untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Jenna mulai membuka toko bunganya lagi, di bagian utara London dekat rumah muggle yang dulu. Hermione tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana Jenna bisa memiliki properti di Inggris, tapi Hermione bisa apa, dia saja baru tau kalau Jenna ternyata adalah seorang Malfoy kan?

"Hermione?" tanya Cho.

"Maaf, Cho. Aku sedikit lelah," kata Hermione terbangun dari lamunan.

"Ya aku bisa melihatnya. Pulanglah. Draco dan anak-anakmu pasti sudah menunggu," kata Cho.

Hermione malah menjadi tidak enak karena Cho malah menyuruhnya pulang. Hermione mengeluarkan kartu pass miliknya. "Ambilah, ini adalah kartu pas untuk keluarga karyawan St Mungo. Ada di lantai 2 ujung Lorong kiri. Kau bisa ke sana untuk istirahat. Kalau sudah tidak digunakan kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku lusa, atau besok bisa kau letakkan saja di resepsionis, okey?"

Cho mengangguk, "Terima kasih," katanya.

Hermione berpamitan dan seakan semakin membuatnya cepat-cepat ingin sampai di rumah. Hermione merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal ini, seakan-akan dia bukan wanita yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak-anak. Dia merasa tidak bertanggung jawab. Bahkan dia tidak memberi kabar pada Draco, bagaimana kalau seandainya tadi bukan Cho yang dia temui, bagaimana kalau itu Draco atau Jenna, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?

Ketika dia sudah sampai di halaman rumah tempat khusus untuk ber- _apparate_ , rasanya senang sekali melihat kembali rumah yang sekarang sudah gelap karena tampaknya penghuninya sudah tidur, atau mungkin? Hermione pelan-pelan naik ke lantai dua, memasuki kamar anak-anaknya, dan merasa sangat lega ketika melihat anak-anaknya sudah tertidur nyenyak.

Hermione menciumi jidat Alexander dan Louise, rasanya ingin memeluk mereka namun takut membangunkan. Agak lama Hermione memandangi anak-anaknya itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan mengendap-endap Hermione memasuki kamarnya, dan langsung saja dia terkaget mendengar suara Draco yang mengarung ketakutan. Dengan sigap Hermione mendekati suaminya itu. Pelipisnya yang penuh dengan keringat membuat surai rambutnya lepek dan jelek.

Hermione mengerakkan bahu Draco mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Suara Draco hampir teriak, dia baru menyadari ternyata kamar itu dimantrai agar tidak terdengar dari luar. Apa Draco memang tahu bahwa dia akan mengalami mimpi buruk? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Draco…." Teriak Hermione mengulurkan tangan agar bisa membangunkannya, Hermione mengguncangkan bahunya sedikit. Namun reaksinya sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menarik lengan Hermione dan memintingnya sehingga dia berada di atas, menimpanya. Mata Draco menyala ketakutan, juga hampir seperti menahan air mata kemarahan. Matanya melebar ketika dia menyadari siapa wanita yang membangunkannya. Dan Hermione bisa melihat sedikit kelegaan di matanya yang biru dengan surai keperakkan itu. Dan ini mengingatkannya akan awal bagaimana mereka mulai dekat.

"Hermione," katanya menghela nafas.

"kau mimpi buruk," kata Hermione.

Draco bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk menyender di kepala dipan, Hermione ikut duduk di sebelah.

"Apa masih sering terjadi?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco menengok kepadanya, dan tiba-tiba dia teringat oleh Draco versi mudanya, versi Draco dimana dia jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Hermione pada diri sendiri. Dia merasa kecil, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Draco mengambil tangannya, membawanya kepangkuannya. "Karena aku tidak pernah mimpi buruk jika bersamamu," jawab Draco.

Hermione memandangnya lagi, dia tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Dia juga tak yakin kenapa namun kemudian Hermione memelukknya.

"Hermione," kata Draco bingung.

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku," kata Hermione.

Draco mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Hermione merasa tidak berdaya. Dia adalah seorang penyembuh. Dia sudah sering berurusan dengan orang yang mengalami trauma. Tapi bahkan dia tak bisa mengenali hal itu terhadap suaminya sendiri.

"Aku merasa bersalah padamu, harusnya aku tau," jawab Hermione.

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk jika bersamamu, jadi tentu saja kau tidak tau," kata Draco. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa," kata Draco sambil mencoba tertawa.

Hermione memukulnya. "Kau tau itu tidak lucu," kata Hermione memarahi.

"Maaf," kata Draco menatapnya.

Mereka saling menatap dan entah kenapa terasa sangat canggung. Draco mengambil tangannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Bagaimana putus asanya aku. Bagaimana aku bertingkah seperti- aku tau aku berengsek, tapi aku belum menyerah, aku pikir aku bisa menyerah, tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Bahkan ketika aku ingin berhenti, dan percayalah aku berpikir beberapa kali sebelumnya akan mudah jika aku menyerah saja. Aku keras kepala, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku tau aku bilang akan menunggumu sampai kau menerimaku dan aku akan melakukannya. Tapi belakangan ini aku merasa bahwa kau sudah bisa menerimaku. Tapi aku takut untuk berasumsi lebih jauh, Hermione. Jadi kalau apa yang aku pikir ini tidak benar, kau beri aku isyarat sesuatu apapun sehi-"

Kepala Hermione berdenyut sakit. Seakan memori kembali berangsur-angsur seperti ketika dia menggunakan pembalik waktu. Bersamaan dengan perasaanya pada pria ini luar biasa meluap. Dan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, Hermione menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Draco dan menciumnya. Draco tampak terkejut, sebelum membalas ciuman itu. beberapa hari belakangan mereka sudah mulai berciuman, tapi itu tidak lebih seperti kecupan dibandingkan ciuman. Tapi ini berbeda. Ini sungguh sensual, dan nostalgia. Dia tak bisa menggambarkannya tapi begitu dalam dan tampak nyata. Bukan sekedar godaan dan fantasi.

"Apa aku berpikir ini seperti yang aku pikir?" tanya Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka saling menarik nafas kehabisan oksigen.

"Oh, diamlah!" jawab Hermione kembali menarik Draco untuk menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih agresif dan meminta. Draco menindihnya. Dan mereka berciuman dalam bentuk horizontal yang eksplosif.

"Maksudmu ini belum seperti yang aku pikir?" tanya Draco ragu.

"Tidak kah kau mendengarku untuk diam," jawab Hermione sambil tertawa. "Aku minta maaf karena terlalu keras kepala. Kau tau aku sungguh malu," kata Hermione menunduk.

"Jangan," kata Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya ke leher Hermione. Menjaga agar Hermione menatapnya. "Aku yang bersalah. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau aku bisa jujur terhadapmu. Kau tidak tau betapa sulit untukku menerima bahwa kau tak ingin berurusan denganku lagi. Bagaimana kau memeberiku bahu yang dingin dan melenggang pergi dengan angkuh seakan aku tidak berarti apapun. Sulit bagiku menjadi orang baik Hermione, tapi entah karena apa aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat baik," kata Draco mengelus rahang Hermione penuh sayang. "Kau perlu menamparku, memarahiku, memakiku, tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, _please_ ," kata Draco menariknya dalam pelukan dan kembali menciumnya.

Ciuman itu semakin mendalam dan Hermione mengeluarkan suara erangan yang membuat anggota tubuh Draco yang lain mengeras. Tangan Draco melaju ke bagian pingul. Ketika Hermione kembali mengeluarkan suara erangan lagi Draco menarik diri.

"Walaupun aku tau kita sudah dalam jalur yang kita inginkan. Aku rasa kau belum siap untuk tahap berikutnya." tanya Draco terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau takut? Karena sudah terlalu lama?" tanya Hermione balik sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Merlin, aku bersumpah, aku tetap akan memuaskanmu walaupun sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi kau tampak lelah, Hermione. Kita punya banyak waktu, tidak perlu terburu-buru," kata Draco menyampirkan rambut Hermione yang tergulai.

Hermione tersenyum. Dia memang sangat lelah sebenarnya. Tapi bukankah ini sangat sayang kalau di lalui begitu saja.

"Dan berhentilah berfikir. Otakmu juga perlu istirahat," kata Draco.

"Terima kasih. Telah sabar denganku, dan maaf karena membuatmu bingung," kata Hermione.

"Kau tidak tau, bahwa akulah yang paling bahagia karena kau mau memberiku kesempatan," kata Draco mengembalikkan badan ke posisi sebelumnya.

Hermione mendengus. Dia membuka kemejanya dan roknya. Menarik selimut, Draco menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Dan mereka saling tidur berdekapan seakan-akan itu hanya hari biasa yang melelahkan.

.

.

Hermione terbangun di pagi hari, canggung dipeluk dengan tubuh hangat. Dia menatap ke langit-langit dan membenarkan posisinya. Dia terlentang dengan salah satu lengannya melengkung. Draco meringkuk dengan kepalanya beristirahat di pundak Hermione. Dia ingat pernah berada di posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi dia akan berpura-pura tidur sebelumnya sampai Draco akan bangun terlebih dahulu.

Hermione tidak sadar kalau jari-jarinya berlari ke rambut pirang putih Draco. Draco bersenandung lembut dan Hermione berbalik menatapnya sekali lagi, menyadari lagi, bahwa dia membelai rambut Draco, dia berhenti tiba-tiba sehingga tidak membangunkannya.

"Mm, jangan berhenti," gumam Draco mengantuk dengan senyum damai di wajahnya. Hermione membalas senyum dan membelai rambut Draco lagi, memutar-mutar di jarinya saat mencapai ujung. Senyum Draco mengembang, dia membaui Hermione dan tangannya meliuk-liuk di bagian tengah Hermione. Kepala Draco juga mulai perlahan ke bagian bawah mengecup bagian atas buah dadanya.

Hermione merasa bahwa suhu badannya naik secara tidak normal. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar dibarengi dengan suara Xander dan Louise yang tampaknya bangun dari tidur lelap.

Draco mengerang protes. "Kau tau," Draco berbisik, menempatkan kepalanya kembali dan tangannya di perut Hermione. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar baik dalam berbagi."

"Kau tau, untuk beberapa alasan, itu tidak mengejutkanku," Hermione terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, aku takut kau harus belajar melakukannya. Mereka putraku."

"Putraku, juga dan aku tidak masalah berbagi kasih sayang dengannya. Tapi di tempat tidur aku ingin kau untukku sendiri," kata Draco, menempatkan ciuman lebut di lehernya.

"Dan hanya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan ku ketika kau memilikiku sendiri di tempat tidur?" Hermione tersenyum nakal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Draco mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak suka di salah pahami.

"Aku tau kau tidak.. tapi aku iya," kata Hermione tersenyum puas.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan padamu apa yang akan aku lakukan denganmu?" Draco menyerigai. Tanganya berpindah dari perut ke pinggul dan dia membaui hidungnya ke sisi payudara Hermione.

"Papa!" teriak Alexander mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, lebih tepatnya memukulnya

Hermione dan Draco terkejut dan saling berpandangan. Kemudian Draco mengekek. "ternyata ini rasanya menjadi seorang ayah," katanya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Diganggu oleh anak-anak," jawab Draco tersenyum memandang pintu. "Tidak bisa menikmati _morning sexs_ ," kata Draco melirik Hermione dengan senyum nakal.

"Papa!" teriak Louise ikutan.

"Papa, bangun, kau mengunci pintu," Teriak Alexander.

"Sebentar," jawab Draco beralih mengambil tongkat sihirnya untuk membuka pintu. Hermione dengan sigap mengenakan kaos Draco semalam untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Alexander dan Louise langsung masuk dan berlari ke arahnya. Menaiki ranjang dan memeluknya.

"Kau di rumah!" teriak Alexander. Draco membatu Loiuse yang kesulitan untuk naik ke ranjang, dan kemudian si kecil juga ikut memeluk ibunya.

"Aku kangen sekali," kata Hermione.

"Mummy, tidak kerja hari ini kan?" tanya Alexander.

Hermione menggeleng. "Hari ini, Hari untuk Xander, Louise dan Papa," jawab Hermione mencium mereka satu persatu.

"Ibu kalian lelah, biar Mummy mandi. Sementara papa akan membuat sarapan untuk kalian, kalian mau apa?" tanya Draco pada anak-anak.

"Aku mau omelet seperti kemarin," jawab Alexander.

"Kau membuat sarapan untuk mereka?" tanya Hermione sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu," kata Draco.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione.

"Nope. Henry yang membuatnya, Mum," kata Xander.

"Hei, Henry hanya membantu. Aku kokinya," kata Draco pura-pura cemberut.

"Papa can't," kata Louise ikut bicara.

"Yeah, papa can't," Draco tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Louise.

.

.

"Jenna!" teriak Hermione memanggil Jenna.

Wanita setengah baya itu sedang menyirami bunga-bunga di depan tokonya. Belum ada sebulan Jenna membuka toko bunganya, tapi toko bungannya terlihat seperti toko bunga yang sudah lama. Hermione jadi curiga kalau mungkin Jenna sebenarnya punya ilmu sihir untuk membuat bunga-bunganya bisa tumbuh cantic dan segar.

Xander dan Louise berlari ke arah Jenna, dimana wanita itu menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

"Aku rindu pada kalian, anak-anak manis," kata Jenna memeluk mereka. "Kau sedang libur?" tanya Jenna pada Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku sengaja membiarkan mereka tidak sekolah hari ini. Dan kami akan mengunjungi Draco di kantor. Tapi sambil menunggu makan siang tiba-"

"Kalian mengunjungi ku?" tebak Jenna.

Hermione nyengir sambil mengangguk.

"Kami juga rindu kau, Jenna," kata Alexander membujuk.

"Tentu, bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak merindukanku. Ayo kalian masuk," kata Jenna.

Hermione berkeliling toko bunga itu, sementara Jenna menawarkan kue untuk Alexander dan Louise. Toko itu tidak terlalu besar seperti toko bunga Jenna sebelumnya. Tapi cukup besar dibandingkan toko bungga biasa. Hermione melihat bunga mawar yang selalu ada di sana.

"Toko bunga ini sangat…. Sangat dirimu Jenna," kata Hermione. Pernyataan ini adalah perasaan senang dan juga sedihnya. Senang karena Jenna kembali menemukan hidupnya lagi. Hermione hampir yakin bahwa Jenna menyerah terhadap toko bunga nya karena keadaan Theo yang memburuk. Sedih karena sepertinya Jenna akan segara meninggalkan keluarga mereka, memang tidak benar-benar meninggalkan, tapi pasti akan berbeda.

"Aku tau, Hermione," jawab Jenna tersenyum sedih padanya, seakan mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. "Apa kalian membawa bekal untuk Draco?" tanya Jenna mengalihkan.

Hermione mengangguk. "tapi-" Hermione memberi isyarat kepada Alexander.

"Kami membawakan ini," kata Alexander berlari kea rah Hermione dan menarik keranjang yang dibawanya. Hermione dan Jenna tertawa.

Mereka mencoba cupcake buatan mereka untuk Jenna, sambil mengobrol saling meng-update kabar masing-masing. Jenna dengan kesibukannya dan Hermione dengan kesibukannya.

"jadi kau meninggalkan mereka dua hari hanya dengan Draco?" tanya Jenna agak terkejut. Jenna tidak pernah ingat Hermione bisa meninggalkan kedua anaknya sendiri dengan Theo, walaupun Jenna sendiri mengerti alasanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah, kau menitipkan anak-anakmu pada Narcissa sebelum Draco menjeput mereka!" katanya.

Hermione mengeleng. "Draco meninggalkan mereka pada Andromeda."

"Yap, dimana Nana Cissa bisa mendatangi mereka," kata Jenna jenaka, mengikuti Alexander dengan memanggil Nana Cissa.

"Kau tau, aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan Narcissa. Aku juga tidak berkeberatan kalau mereka berhubungan dengan Narcissa," kata Hermione.

"Nana Cissa, selalu membawa kamera. Lihat dia memberikan aku ini," kata Alexander menunjukan figuran foto. "Nana memintaku untuk memajangnya di kamar, tapi aku ingin menunjukannya padamu," kata Alexander menunjukkan foto dirinya, Louise dan Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ini foto yang sangat bagus, Hermione bolehkah kau menduplikatinya," kata Jenna memberikan figura itu kepada Hermione.

Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menduplikasi foto itu, Jenna mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di salah satu buffet yang memajang foto-foto berharganya. Disitu juga ada foto pernikahannya dengan Theo, dan yang membuat Hermione agak terkejut adalah ada juga foto pernikahannya dengan Draco.

Hermione mendekati buffet itu, Hermione menatap pernikahannya dengan Draco. Dalam foto itu, Hermione terlihat tersenyum sedih, sedangkan Draco menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang sama.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Draco?" tanya Jenna.

"Membaik," jawab Hermione.

"Aku tau, cepat atau lambat kalian akan berbaikan. Aku melihat cinta diantara kalian," kata jenna.

Hermione mendengus. "Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas. Draco memang akan sulit untuk tumbuh, dengan latar belakang keluarganya. Tapi Malfoy akan selalu berkembang menjadi hebat," kata Jenna menjelaskan.

Hermione bisa melihat bahwa bagaimanapun Jenna adalah seorang Malfoy juga dan ada kebanggaan tersendiri menyandang nama itu.

"Mungkin kau ragu, tapi aku tidak. Kau harus berhati-hati Hermione, bukan karena siapa Draco sekarang. Tapi akan menjadi apa dia nanti," kata Jenna.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione binggung.

"Hermione, apa kau tidak pernah menanyakan apapun mengenai apa yang di kerjakan oleh Draco. Dan apa kau tidak pernah melihat perkembangnya sekarang? apa perbedaannya Draco sekarang dengan beberapa bulan lalu sebelum kau menikahinya?" tanya Jenna tersenyum menggoda.

"Sayangnya tidak," jawab Hermione. "Tapi aku akan mulai memperhatikannya," kata Hermione. Baru semalam dia benar-benar berbaikan oleh Draco dan Hermione merasa malu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak pernah menanyakan atau mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Draco selama ini.

"Malfoy akan menjadi hebat, tapi bagaimana kita melihat kehebatan itulah perbedaannya," kata Jenna.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Hermione menggoda.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aku orang yang hebat?" tanya Jenna jenaka. "Aku juga Malfoy, bukan?"

Hermione mendengus.

.

.

Hermione memasuki Gedung perkantoran di daerah pinggiran London. Dari luar memang tampak biasa saja, tapi ketika mereka memasukinya, tampak perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Gabungan antara modern dan juga kuno khas dunia sihir. Hermione memang belum sempat mengunjungi kantor Theo di London, tapi Hermione tidak ingat bahwa perusahaan Theo semewah ini, walaupun Hermione membandingkannya dengan kantor Theo di Perancis.

Resepsionis dibagian depan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah. "Mrs Malfoy!"

"Hem, Miss Alice Briton," jawab Hermione membaca name-tag di dada.

"Bisa aku bantu," tanya resepsionis itu dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin bertemu suamiku," kata Hermione.

"Baik," jawab Alice, dia mengambil gagang telpon dan kemudian menelpon tampak sepertinya sekertaris Draco. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Oke. Terima kasih."

"Mrs Malfoy, silahkan naik ke lantai 5," kata Alice ramah.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hermione mengandeng ke dua anaknya menuju lift.

"Apa Papa tau kita akan datang?" tanya Alexander.

"Sepertinya mereka memberitahunya," jawab Hermione.

"Surprise," Louise terbata menimpali.

"Ya, semoga saja mereka tidak memberitahunya," kata Hermione.

Sesampainya mereka dilantai lima, Hermione dikejutkan dengan kesibukan suasana di kantor ini dilengkapi dengan computer dan beberapa telpon.

"Mrs Malfoy," sapa Daniella Lupilato, wanita 40-tahunan namun cukup cekatan dan sedikit darah spanyol sepertinya.

"Ya," jawab Hermione.

"Saya sekertaris Mr Malfoy. Beliau sedang ada rapat, tapi beliau memberitahu bahwa anda dan keluarga adalah prioritas utama, namun kalau kiranya anda tidak begitu terburu-buru apakah anda mau menunggu di ruangannya atau perlukah saya memanggilnya dan menyelesaikan rapatnya?" tanya sekertaris Draco dengan bijak.

Hermione menyukainya seketika. Wanita ini cerdas dan bisa di andalkan.

"apakah rapatnya masih lama?" tanya Hermione.

"Kalau sesuai dengan jadwal harusnya 15 menit lagi selesai, dan waktu jam makan siang," jawabnya lugas.

"Biar kami menunggu di ruangannya saja, tapi kalau sampai jam makan siang belum juga selesai, kau bisa melapor kalau kami menunggunya," kata Hermione.

"Baik. Mari saya antar ke ruangan," kata Daniella.

Hermione di ajak ke ruangan Draco, ruangan itu lurusan dari lift. Mereka melewati beberapa ruangan yang Hermione yakin adalah ruangan rapat dimana Draco berada saat ini. Setelah mengantar Hermione ke ruangan dan menawarkan akan membawa minuman untuk mereka, Daniella keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendiri.

Hermione agak terkejut melihatnya. Ruangan itu sangat modern, sesuatu yang dia tidak ingat bahwa Draco memiliki selera interior seperti itu. Hermione memutar ke bagian meja kerja Draco. Ada Laptop yang terbuka disana. Hermione mencoba membukanya, tapi ada password yang diminta. Hermione melihat ada beberapa foto yang di pajang disana. Salah satunya adalah foto dirinya dan Louise dan Alexander, di dalam foto itu mereka sedang tertawa di tepi danau di rumah, Hermione ingat bahwa Jenna lah yang mengambil foto itu sedangkan satu foto lagi adalah foto Narcissa sendiri, duduk di kursi berlengan Panjang.

Hampir di tengah meja ada pot bunga, bunga mawar. Hermione tidak ingat bahwa Draco suka mendekor dengan bunga, tapi kembali lagi dia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia benar-benar mengenal pria itu.

"Mom, dulu ini ruangan Daddy bukan?" tanya Alexander lugu.

Hermione mengangguk, tapi tidak yakin karena dia hanya pernah datang kemari satu kali saat Theo baru akan pindah.

"Tapi ini berbeda sekali," kata Alexander.

"Berbeda seperti apa?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Hem.. berbeda," kata Alexander lugu.

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. "Ayo kita tata makanan yang kita bawa," kata Hermione berjalan ke arah sofa di ruangan itu. Mereka membuka bekal makanan, rencananya mereka ingin mengajak Draco untuk piknik di taman, tapi tampaknya tidak bisa karena Draco tampak sibuk. Hermione jelas bukan koki yang hebat, tapi hasil masakannya cukup enak, dan karena Henry juga membantu.

Melihat anak-anaknya sudah kelaparan, Hermione membuka makanan Louise dan menyiapkan makanan Alexander. Saat mereka sedang makan, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka agak kasar, tampak yang membuka terburu-buru. Draco tampak ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian tidak bilang akan datang?" tanya Draco berjalan ke arah mereka.

Hermione tidak tau apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan berlari ke arah Draco dan menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan pria itu, dan menciumnya.

Draco membalasnya.

"Kangen?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, aku bisa menyelesaikan rapat lebih cepat?" kata Draco.

Hermione mengeleng. "Kau kan sedang bekerja, aku tidak ingin menganggu," jawab Hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Ya, tapi kan bukan sesuatu yang urgensi, jadi kami bisa menunggu," kata Hermione.

"Tidak, buktinya kalian makan duluan," kata Draco cemberut.

"H'ry," jawab Louise yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Draco mengambil telpon di mejanya, "Dani, apa jadwalku selanjutnya?" tanya Draco dengan sekertarisnya.

"Oke, semua laporan itu bisa kau berikan nanti, atau besok saja ku cek,.. hem… oke, kabari jika urgensi," kata Draco.

"Kau tidak perlu mengosongkan jadwalmu seharian, kami hanya datang makan siang," kata Hermione.

"Iya, tapi aku tak bisa diganggu, bukan begitu Xander?" tanya Draco mengusap kepala anaknnya.

Alexander mengangguk.

"Jadi mana makananku?" tanya Draco menjulurkan mulutnya.

Hermione mengelengkan kepala tidak percaya dan menyuapinya sup cream dengan tuna asap yang di bawanya.

.

.

 **AN/**

 **Hai… angkat kepala dan kemudian menunduk. Sorry…..**

 **Aku.. tak bisa berkata-kata. Tapi aku masih hidup teman-teman.**

 **Oke untuk chapter ini aku mau buat sesuatu yang manis dulu sebelum sesuatu yang rumit muncul. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hem….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Chapter**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 10**

"You look awful happy!" kata Celline mengagetkannya.

Hermione baru saja selesai mengecek ramuannya dari laboraturium. Hermione hanya menjawab dengan cengiran. Hati nya berbunga-bunga semenjak telah berbaikan dengan Draco.

"Hem, apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Draco?" tanya Celline.

Hermione mengangguk. Tidak mengelak. Lagipula untuk apa juga dia mengelak. Hampir semua orang yang bekerja di St Mungo tau hal itu. Draco selalu mendatanginya waktu makan siang, Draco juga kadang membawa bunga untukknya, bahkan mereka beberapa kali di beritakan di Daily Prophet, sebelum Draco dan Hermione benar-benar berbaikan semalam. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang benar-benar tau bagaimana tidak harmonisnya hubungan mereka.

"Sebelum aku lupa, ini note untuk pasien yang baru saja di transfer ke departemenku. Tapi ku rasa ini ada kaitannya dengan bagianmu. Aku sudah memberikannya juga ke Healer Murray tapi entahlah aku rasa ini lebih cocokmu. Jadi aku menyerahkan copynya untukmu," kata Celline jenaka.

"Oh, benarkah?" kata Hermione menerima berkas yang diberikan oleh Celline. Celline berada di bagian yang menangani penyakit sihir di lantai 2. Sedangkan dirinya menangani kutukan dan ramuan di lantai 4 dan 5.

"Kenapa kau berangapan seperti itu?" tanya Hermione membuka berkas itu.

"Dia terkena Dragon Pox, tapi ada yang aneh dengan hasil darahnya. Aku ingin melihat apakah ada hubungannya dengan kutukan atau mungkin keracunan. Tapi Murray juga tidak begitu yakin. dia tidak masalah aku memberikan berkas ini padamu, karena dia juga belum tau bagaimana. Sejauh ini kami hanya bisa mencoba membuatnya lebih baik," kata Celline menerangkan.

Hermione mangut-mangut.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Stabil. Dia bereaksi baik terhadap ramuan yang kuberikan. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan, ada yang berbeda dari hasil darahnya. Memang tidak terlalu menganggu, pengobatan yang ku lakukan. tapi dia juga belum memberikan respon," kata Celline.

"Baiklah aku akan melihatnya.," kata Hermione.

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk," kata Hermione.

"Hello, beauty!" kata Draco memasuki ruangan.

Wajahnya tampak sumringah. Hermione tanpa sadar sudah berdiri menyambutnya, tapi…

"Thank you," kata Celline tiba-tiba berada ditengah mereka.

"Oh."

"Oh? Jadi bukan aku yang cantik?" tanya Celline. "Tidak perlu kau jawab, aku akan sakit hati," kata Celline jenaka. "So, aku akan pergi, dan silahkan menyelesaikan kencan kalian," kata Celline melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa dia seperti itu?" tanya Draco ketika mereka sudah sendiri.

Hermione berlari ke arahnya dan di sambut dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat oleh Draco.

"yeah, jangan diambil hati," jawab Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya malah. Berarti dia mendukung hubungan kita," kata Draco.

"Kau membawa bunga lagi?" tanya Hermione melihat bunga mawar yang di bawa Draco.

"Yep," kata Draco memberikan pot bunga.

"Kenapa di pot?" tanya Hermione bingung. Biasanya Draco hanya memberinya seikat bunga, atau setangkai. Tapi ini, Draco memberikan pot kecil yang berisi satu tangkai bunga mawar. Dia jadi teringat bunga mawar yang ada dimeja kerja Draco. Apa kemarin di pot juga?

Draco mengangguk.

"Bunga ini aku kembangbiakkan dari mawar yang ada di meja kerjaku," kata Draco tampak malu.

Hermione memandangnya bingung. Kenapa Draco harus merona malu. Ini hal romantis malah.

"Kau suka bercocok tanam? Jenna harus tau, kau bisa membantunya di toko," kata Hermione mengejeknya.

Draco menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya bunga ini. Ini dari mawar yang ada di tepi danau," kata Draco.

Hermione menarik nafas tercekat, Draco tampak merona, wajahnya merah sekali. Hermione takut mendengar kata berikutnya, karena itu dari lubuk hati Hermione yakin dia tau jawabannya.

"Danau hitam, Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Draco, Hermione memeluk pria itu dengan kuat dan dia tidak sadar bahwa dia menangis bahagia.

"Hermione," kata Draco.

"Jangan bicara," kata Hermione melepaskan pelukkan itu, dia mengambil pot kecil itu dan menaruhnya di samping jendela. Mengelap pipinya yang basah dan melepas jubah hijau limaunya, Hermione mengambil jaket yang tergantung. "Kita mau makan dimana?"

Mereka makan di salah satu restoran muggle, Restoran Italia. Agak jauh dari rumah sakit tapi Draco menyakinkan bahwa makanan di restoran ini sangat enak.

"Bagaimana kemajuan penelitianmu?" tanya Draco menyuap makanannya terakhir.

"Hem, aku juga bingung. Cukup mengembirakan, masih sejalan dengan hipotesisku, tapi aku belum menemukan sampel yang benar-benar sesuai, jadi sulit juga kalau dibilang berhasil," jawab Hermione meringis.

"Kau bisa cerita, aku akan membantu," kata Draco menawarkan.

"Ya, tapi itu nanti ada bagiannya sendiri," kata Hermione.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Kalau ramuanku berhasil, aku bisa memproduksi masal, tidak mungkin melakukannya di St Mungo," kata Hermione.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menagguk. "Ya, Celline memberiku berkas pasien yang tampaknya bisa menjadi referensi untuk penelitianku," kata Hermione.

"Apa kau akan pulang terlambat?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku harap tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Hem, Andy memberitahu bahwa Mother membawa Alexander dan Louise ke Manor," kata Draco.

Melihat reaksi Draco tampaknya Hermione memperlihatkan bahwa dia tidak suka.

"Hermione," kata Draco.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Mother berjanji tidak akan terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan," kata Draco menyakinkan.

Hermione sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui, tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa, dia harus mempercayai Draco. Kalau dia percaya bahwa anak-anak mereka akan baik-baik saja bersama narcissa, maka Hermione harus mempercayai Draco.

"Tapi-," Draco memotong, sebelum Hermione berpikir yang aneh-aneh. "Mother mengajak kita untuk makan malam, sekaligus menjemput mereka, bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

"Baiklah," jawab Hermione.

"Kau serius?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. "Asal jangan kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan Ayahmu," kata Hermione mengancam.

"tidak akan. Oh, iya, aku mau minta tolong padamu," kata Draco.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Bisa kau belikan aku laptop seperti milikmu?" tanya Draco malu.

"Begitu? Kau perlu yang tipe seperti apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Yang mana saja, yang penting bisa di pakai di rumah, seperti milikmu," kata Draco.

Hermione tampak berpikir. "Kau tidak bisa beli sendiri? Aku tidak yakin bisa memilih tipe yang kau sukai," kata Hermione.

"Aku sudah membeli tapi ternyata tidak bisa kugunakan dirumah," kata Draco.

"Ow, maaf aku salah mengerti. Kau minta tolong padaku membeli laptop karena tak bisa menggunakannya di rumah?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

Draco mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bawa Laptop yang sudah kau beli, nanti aku rapal mantra agar bisa digunakan di rumah," kata Hermione.

Draco menatapnya tampak bingung.

"Memang bisa begitu?" tanya Draco

"Sihir adalah electron yang bekerja secara dramatis. Electron- itu adalah subatom yang bermuatan negatif dan- intinya, kita, penyihir memiliki kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan energi dari sel-sel tubuh kita dan mengendalikannya melakukan hal itu, mantra dan tongkat sihir membantu menyalurkan kekuatan sihir yang kita miliki. Sedangkan peralatan elektronik menggunakan listrik, yang disebabkan dari pergerakan elektron-elektron. Jadi, tidak bisa menggunakan elektronik di tempat yang memiliki atau dilindungi sihir seperti Hogwarts karena menganggu kerja electron yang ada di peralatan elektronik dengan sihir yang ada disekitarmu," Hermione mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Tapi aku bisa menggunakan elektronik di sini," kata Draco bingung membuka -yang Hermione agak terkejut- ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengecek, pesan.

"Ya, sihir di sini kawasan muggle, walaupun ada sihir yang bekerja di sekitar St Mungo, itu juga digunakan seminimal mungkin dan yang ada disini juga penyihir dewasa yang bisa mengontrol sihir mereka. Kalau kita pindah ke Kawasan muggle, kita tetap harus melaporkan diri kita bukan, maka akan ada beberapa sihir yang harus dilakukan pada daerah rumah kita, dan itu yang akan menganggu kinerja elektronik, sama halnya dengan Grimauld Place, dia ada diantara dua rumah tapi tetap tidak bisa mengunakan elektronik di dalamnya," Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Itu kenapa Mr Weasley tidak pernah berhasil memperbaiki televisi," kata Draco mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kau benar. Kalau kau mau menggunakan laptop di rumah, aku bisa memantrai laptopmu. Jadi alih-alih memodifikasi sihir, akan lebih efektif memodifikasi barang yang akan kita gunakan di dunia sihir," kata Hermione.

"Dan ini," kata Draco memberikan ponselnya.

Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kau menggunakan ponsel?" tanya Hermione memantrai ponsel itu.

"Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku bisa mengecek email melalui ini, tapi ternyata dirumah tidak bisa digunakan," jawab Draco kesal. Hermione mengekek, rasanya dia punya anak satu lagi yang suka mengeluh.

"Ini," kata Hermione mengembalikan ponsel Draco.

"Apa ada yang bilang kalau kau luarbiasa?" Draco menerimanya dengan takjub.

"Banyak."

"Jadi aku bisa menggunakannya di rumah?" tanya Draco girang.

Hermione mengangguk. Draco tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Tapi Hermione agak takjub dengan begitu cepatnya progres hubungan mereka.

"Tapi jangan menggunakannya ketika bersama anak-anak. Tidak boleh memikirkan pekerjaan di rumah," kata Hermione memperingatkan.

"Iya. Aku hanya akan mengecek saat malam hari ketika anak-anak sudah tidur. Dan kau tau apa, ini-" Draco mengulurkan ponselnya agar Hermione melihat layar itu. Lihat aku bisa menyimpan foto kalian di sini. apa kau perlu membeli ponsel juga? Kita bisa saling telpon kalau di kantor," kata Draco.

"Tidak. Malah nanti kau tidak bekerja," kata Hermione.

"Aku kan bosnya," jawab Draco sedikit mengerutu.

"Lalu? Kau bisa seenaknya begitu?" kata Hermione memarahi. "Aku minta nomermu, nanti biar aku berikan kepada Jenna dan Celline, sehingga mereka bisa menghubungi kalau ada hal yang urgent," kata Hermione.

"Tunggu Aku lupa Lusi menyimpan nomerku dengan nama apa-" kata Draco mengecek ponselnya.

Hermione haya bisa mengelengkan kepala.

.

.

"Draco.."

Narcissa bergerak dengan anggun menjemput putranya. Hermione berfikir sudah berapa lama Draco tidak bertemu dengan Narcissa? Bukankah mereka sering bertemu di rumah Andromeda?

"Mother!" jawab Draco menerima pelukan ibunya.

Tapi itu hanya pelukan ringan dan sangat cepat. Narcissa kemudian berpaling kepada Hermione dan memeluk menantunya itu.

"Mana Putra-putraku?" tanya Draco pada Narcissa.

"Mereka ada di ballroom," jawab Narcissa.

"Ballroom? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Lucius sedang menampilkan sesuatu pada mereka," jawab Narcissa, "Tenang saja, ada Henry yang menemani," kata Narcissa ketika melihat wajah cemas Hermione.

"Hermione, dear. Akhirnya kau berkunjung kemari lagi," kata Narcissa.

"hem…" Hermione tidak bisa menjawab. Rasanya sedikit cangung. Dia tidak pernah merasa dekat dengan Narcissa, tapi wanita ini sudah sangat membantunya.

"Draco ajak Hermione ke perpustakaan, aku akan memanggil Lucius, Alexander dan Louise. Kita bisa makan malam setengah jam lagi," kata Narcissa.

Draco mengambil tangannya dan mengajaknya menyusuri lorong. Tidak seperti pertama kali dia ke Malfoy Manor. Lukisan-lukisan itu tidak ada yang meneriakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Hermione mengencangkan tangannya pada Draco seakan bertanya, dan seperti mengerti Draco berkata, "Mereka tidak akan meyinggungmu lagi. Mother mengancam akan membakar mereka jika mengucapkan kata-kata tidak pantas terhadapmu ataupun anak-anak kita."

Hermione mengangguk.

Tapi wajah-wajah mereka tampak tidak senang. Tapi siapa Hermione, dia tidak peduli. Hermione masih dapat mendengar Armand I memanggil-manggil namanya. Itu membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Dia fansmu," kata Draco.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk. "Selalu memintaku membuatkan lukisannya dan memajangnya di rumah kita."

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi hanya dia aku tidak mau yang lain," kata Hermione melirik pada salah satu lukisan leluhur Malfoy yang baru mereka lewati.

Draco membawanya menaiki tangga lingkar. Kemudian dia mengajak Hermione ke arah yang berlainan dari yang terakhir kalinya.

Draco melepaskan tangannya dan menahannya di depan pintu oak besar. Hermione sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy. Hermione belum bisa membayangkannya karena berabad-abad keluarga Malfoy telah tinggal di Manor, koleksi buku-buku itu tentu tidak akan mengalahkan perpustakaan Hogwarts, Hermione sangat yakin.

"Siap?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco dengan sengaja membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada yang bisa Hermione katakan melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ber-rak-rak buku ditata dengan sangat rapi dan indah. Hanya satu yang menurutnya kurang dari perpustakaan itu. Tidak seperti perpustakaan Hogwarts yang walaupun berdebu, ada perasaan yang hangat. Hermione mengerti apa perbedaan itu yaitu bahwa ada perasaan bahwa perpustakaan itu tidak sering di kunjungi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Draco.

"Hem…" Hermione berpikir. Tangannya menyentuh susunan buku dengan sayang. "Ini sangat menajubkan. Tapi,!"

"Tapi?" Tanya Draco berdebar. Entah kenapa hal ini membuatnya gugup, menunjukan perpustakaan kepada orang yang mencintai buku sepanjang hidup, seperti dia sedang di nilai oleh Hermione.

"Ini dingin. Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan banyak sekali literatur yang sangat menarik, tapi suasananya sangat dingin. Seperti-"

"Seperti tidak ada orang yang mengunjungi?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau benar. Beberapa tahun yang lalu mungkin ini tempat yang cukup hangat. Disebelah sini-" kata Draco menunjuk rak yang sebagian kosong. "Beberapa koleksi baruku. Hampir semuanya sudah kupindahkan di kamar dan rumah kita, yang tersisa adalah literature lama dan hampir sebagian merujuk ke ilmu hitam."

"Ilmu hitam? Apa itu legal?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak yakin. tapi jika itu tidak disita berarti diperbolehkan kan?"

Hermione mendengus.

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?" Tanya Hermione melihat-lihat judul buku.

"Tentu. Father dan mother memiliki perpustakaan mereka di ruang kerja mereka. Tidak ada yang benar-benar kemari untuk membaca. Tapi Mother mencoba membersihkannya dan membuatnya lebih "menabjubkan" karena dia tau kau menyukai buku," kata Draco.

Hermione tersentuh mendengarnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih padanya," kata Hermione menerima keranjang dari Draco dan mulai melihat buku-buku yang bisa dia gunakan untuk penelitiannya, sedangkan draco menunggunya sambil mengambil salah satu buku di rak dan duduk di sofa yang menghadap jendela besar yang memperlihatkan taman Manor yang menawan di malam hari.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Hermione kembali pada Draco dengan keranjang yang sudah penuh dengan buku-buku yang dipilihnya.

Draco mendengus. Dia menutup bukunya.

"Ayo, tadi Henry sudah memberi tahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap," kata Draco dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke keranjang hermione yang kemudian menghilang.

Ketika mereka berjalan ke ruang makan, hermione merasa kembali gugup. Dia kembali ingat bahwa mereka sedang ada di Malfoy Manor dan dia akan bertemu dengan Lucius.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang makan, hermione mencengkram tangan Draco lebih kuat. Alexander sedang bicara dengan semangat kepada Lucius, sedangkan Louise mengoceh tidak jelas pada Narcissa yang menatapnya penuh perhatian. Mereka berhenti bicara ketika hermione dan Draco masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ehm…" Draco berdeham mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang kecuali Alexander dan Louise.

Saat mereka sudah duduk makanan pembuka mereka muncul di depan mereka masing-masing. Suasana makan malam hening tanpa ada yang bebicara kecuali alexander dan louise yang mengoceh riang. Hermione masih ingat terakhir kali mereka bicara dengan Lucius di malam pernikahan mereka.

Lucius tidak benar-benar minta maaf atau merasa bersalah tentang kejadian itu, dan mereka juga tidak benar-benar mendiskusikan hal itu.

"Apa kalian akan menginap?" tanya Narcissa.

Hermione menoleh pada Draco yang tidak siap menerima pertanyaan. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil gelas untuk minum. Draco menatapnya dan mengelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin lain kali."

"Bukankah kalian tidak bekerja besok?" tanya Narcissa.

"Ia," jawab Draco mengiris daging di piringnya. "Besok kami berencana untuk-" Draco tampak berpikir dan menatap hermione yang juga menatapnya sambil berpikir apa yang mereka rencanakan besok?

Narcissa menunggu respon Draco. "Kalian tidak ada rencana apapunkan?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Sejujurnya kami ada rencana, tapi itu kejutan," kata Draco menyakinkan.

"Kebohonganmu tidak menyakinkan," kata Lucius tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak berbohong," kata Draco acuh.

"Sampai kapan kalian bermain kucing-kucingan? Sebagai pewaris Malfoy Kau dan Alexander harus tinggal di Manor," kata Lucius.

"Sebagai Pewaris Nott, Louise seharusnya tinggal di properti Keluarga Nott," jawab Hermione acuh.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya masalah. Kau tidak perlu tinggal di Manor," kata Lucius lirih.

Jujur saja hermione tidak siap menerima jawaban itu. Serius? Lucius menginginkan Draco dan dirinya untuk tidak tinggal bersama. Apa Lucius benar-benar berfikir bahwa dia akan menyerahkan Alexander begitu saja.

"Lucius," kata Narcissa mengingatkan. Narcissa bisa melihat tensi yang mulai meninggi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian. Bukankah kalian tidak berencana memberiku cucu lagi, tidak ada masalah yang besar bukan?" tanya Lucius mengejek.

"Stop," kata Draco mengerang, menahan suara. Mungkin Lucius belum tau bahwa mereka sudah berbaikan. Bahkan Narcissa juga belum tau pasti akan hubungan mereka. "Aku akan tinggal bersama istri dan anak-anakku. Kalau aku harus tinggal di sini aku akan memastikan mereka nyaman di sini, termasuk terhadap orang-orang yang akan tinggal di sini," jawab Draco menggeretak.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Lucius.

"Kau tidak baik dalam pura-pura bodoh, Father," jawab Draco. "Dan mengenai cucu, aku berfikir akan memberimu, mungkin cucu perempuan akan lebih baik untukmu," kata Draco menyudahi. Dia mengelap mulutnya dan berdiri. Menggendong Louise, dia menghampiri Narcissa yang juga sudah berdiri dan mengecup pipinya. "Terima kasih makan malamnya."

"Ayo," kata Draco kepada Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk. "Alexander, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Grandma," kata Hermione.

"Aku belum seles-"

"Alexander," kata Draco menegur.

Hermione sedikit terkejut, dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan interaksi antara alexander dan Draco. Tapi ayah dan anak ini seperti tidak pernah terpisahkan.

"terima kasih, Grandma, Grandpa," Kata Alexander dan mengambil tangan Hermione.

"Bye… Xander," kata Narcissa.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Draco meminta Henry untuk memasakan makanan untuk mereka, karena tampaknya Alexander masih lapar, dan karena Hermione hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya tadi.

"Maaf," kata Hermione ketika mereka sudah di kamar. Alexander dan Louise sudah tidur dikamar mereka.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Draco bingung.

"Karena aku memulai pertengkaran dengan Lucius.

Draco menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. "Aku bisa memahaminya. Sejujurnya aku lelah dengan pertengkaran kalian. Tapi aku mengerti.

Hermione merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau serius untuk memiliki anak perempuan?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco mengambil nafas lelah.

"Ya. Aku menginginkan anak perempuan. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia squib, apa yang harus aku lakukan," kata Draco.

"Kau malu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Bukan malu," jawab Draco menarik Hermione lebih erat. "Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sedihnya dia, pasti dia merasa terasing. Semua keluarganya adalah penyihir. Dibesarkan di dunia sihir, tapi dia tidak bisa sihir."

Hermione tidak berfikir sampai seperti itu. Dia tidak yakin apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Pasti rasanya akan lebih sulit. Itu tidak akan sama seperti kelahiran muggle. Masa kecilnya sangat menyenangkan karena kedua orang tuanya tidak tau kalau dia penyihir dan melakukannya seperti anak normal, dan ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa dia adalah penyihir mereka mencoba untuk menerima dan mendukungnya.

"Kita belum tentu mendapatkan anak perempuan. Dia bahkan kalau kita memiliki anak perempuan dia belum tentu squib," kata Hermione menghibur.

"Keluarga terkutuk Hermione. Tidakkah kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Draco memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk, tapi dia punya jawaban.

"Aku tidak percaya mengenai kutukan itu," Kata Hermione. "Walaupun Jenna adaah squib. Tapi dia juga salah satu bukti bahwa belum tentu sihir bekerja 100 persen.

"apa kau ingat percakapan kita mengenai electron?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco mengangguk.

"Setiap orang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi penyihir. Namun biasanya kekuatan itu berangsung menghilang ketika dia tumbuh dalam kandungan. Makanya muggleborn rata-rata memiliki kekuatan yang lebih baik, karena mereka secara naluri bisa mengontrol kemampuan sihir mereka, tapi kebanyakan kemampuan itu menghilang karena ibu yang mengandung tidak memiliki kemampuan sihir jadi banyak terjadi bayi yang tidak bisa bertahan dalam kandungan atau lahir sebagai _obscure_ ," Hermione teriangan Theo. "Kebalikannya, squib. Biasanya potensi sihir mereka tidak bisa terkendali karena bercampur dengan ibunya yang membuat kemampuan sihir mereka meredam, itu kenapa kehamilan di dunia sihir sangat sulit, Molly sangat beruntung bisa memiliki 7 anak dan semua adalah penyihir. Maka dari itu sihir dianggap anugerah. Halfbood yang paling ideal dalam melahirkan penyihir, 90% mereka melahirkan penyihir.

"Itu luar biasa. Seharusnya kita berfikir lagi mengenai kemurnian darah jika tau mengenai hal ini. Apa kau mempelajarinya ketika akan menjadi Healer?"

Hermione mengeleng

"Secara tidak langsung. Beberapa data aku mengetahuinya sebelumnya. Kau tau, aku muggleborn. Tapi aku rasa 90% teoriku ini benar, karena itu penelitianku saat ini," kata Hermione.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Draco tidak percaya

Hermione mengangguk.

"Ya. Sebenarnya kau yang memberiku ide, waktu kau bilang kalian terkena kutukan," kata Hermione merengangkan pelukan mereka, dia duduk bersandar dari tempat duduknya, dan mengambil lengan Draco yang ada tanda kegelapan.

"Oh, dan apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku rasa."

"Kau tak ingin memberitahuku?"

"Why? Kenapa kalau kau bisa mengatasi kutukan itu?" Tanya Hermione. Dia juga merasa aneh, kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman. Apa Draco akan mencoba memiliki keturunan darah murni.

"Aku tidak peduli sungguh. Aku sudah memiliki kalian. Tapi, aku juga memiliki anak baptis dan Daphne. Jangan berprasangka, Daphne sudah seperti adikku. Tidak ada yang salah jika memiliki anak squib, tapi bagaimana bila itu terjadi pada anak kita? Aku tidak akan kurang menyayanginya, tapi bagaimana dengan dia?" Tanya Draco meneruskan.

"Aku tau. Aku akan segera mempublikasikan tulisanku kalau semua sudah teruji. Tapi itu hanya sebuah teori. Pada akhirnya, ada atau tidaknya kemampuan sihir seseorang adalah takdir dan anugerah dari Tuhan.

"Aku tau. Kau sungguh brilliant. aku sungguh beruntung," kata Draco.

"I knew," jawab Hermione.

"Kau tau apa yang paling menyenangkan dari mempunyai anak?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione memandangnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Proses membuatnya," kata Draco menarik Hermione dalam pelukkannya.

Hermione tertawa.


End file.
